


Drive my Way_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Drive My Way [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Bottom Charles Xavier, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Drunk Charles Xavier, Drunk Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a smartass, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Charles Xavier, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Raven is so cool, Sarcasm, Slut Charles Xavier, Smitten Charles Xavier, Smitten Erik, Surgeons, Surgery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Charles Xavier, Top Erik Lehnsherr, car races
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: AU in cui Charles è un brillante e affermato chirurgo a cui gli incontri occasionali non bastano più.La decisione di passare un sabato con sua sorella Raven gli farà incontrare Erik, un pilota automobilistico sexy, sfrontato e irresistibile.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Series: Drive My Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Drive my Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312557) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> ATTENZIONE!!! ATTENZIONE!!! ATTENZIONE!!!
> 
> La storia originale è inclusa nel capitolo 1.
> 
> Il finale alternativo (capitolo 2) è un finale alternativo.
> 
> Il capitolo 2 riprende da metà (all'incirca) del capitolo 1. Il punto è indicato con ***
> 
> L'autore ha competenza medica. La terminologia utilizzata e le procedure descritte sono tutte reali.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles è un brillante e affermato chirurgo a cui gli incontri occasionali non bastano più.  
> La decisione di passare un sabato con sua sorella Raven gli farà incontrare Erik, un pilota automobilistico sexy, sfrontato e irresistibile.

Charles Francis Xavier aveva quarantuno anni e una vita per molti aspetti invidiabile. Un ottimo lavoro, ottenuto dopo anni di studi e sacrifici, una nutrita e confortevole schiera di amici, una famiglia non meno normale di altre, non migliore né peggiore della maggior parte di quelle che aveva conosciuto.

Era aiuto primario del reparto di chirurgia bileopancreatica, un nome complicato per definire il lavoro di un chirurgo d’élite. Con la sua equipe si occupava di un settore della chirurgia generale complesso, eseguito magistralmente in pochi centri del Paese. L’ospedale per cui lavorava era un hub di riferimento per il genere di patologia che loro trattavano: tumori del pancreas. Quasi sempre una terribile condanna a morte, atroce ed inesorabile. Ma se si aveva la fortuna di una diagnosi abbastanza precoce e la possibilità di essere operati da lui e dal suo capo e mentore, beh, la possibilità di essere vivi a cinque anni da una diagnosi così tremenda non era più un’utopia.

Amava il suo lavoro. Amava studiare, pubblicare articoli, seguire gli studenti di medicina. Ma soprattutto amava operare. Passare dieci o dodici ore chino sul quel tavolo operatorio era ciò che aveva sognato e agognato fin da bambino, e ogni giorno in cui usciva a tarda sera dall’ospedale, dopo una duodenocefalopancreasectomia riuscita, si sentiva bene: era felice, soddisfatto e realizzato.

Amava maledettamente il suo lavoro, e lo faceva fottutamente bene. I suoi colleghi lo stimavano e molti lo invidiavano, ma il suo carattere docile e allegro, il suo umorismo disarmante e la sua incredibile cultura non lo avevano mai reso un nemico. Nessuno aveva mai avuto brutte parole per lui, nessuno lo aveva mai detestato o era mai stato apertamente scorretto con lui.

Charles aveva una bella vita e nessuna ragione per non esserne completamente soddisfatto.

Era un bell’uomo. I suoi grandi occhi, azzurri come il mare, gli avevano garantito una vita sessuale vivace, il suo bel corpo e il suo accento scozzese lo avevano portato a non poche conquiste facili; la sua altezza, non propriamente invidiabile, forse gli aveva procurato qualche sconfitta, ma nessuna era stata umiliante o bruciante da dover essere ricordata.

Charles aveva una cazzo di bella vita, come gli diceva sempre sua sorella Raven.

Così, quando si lasciava cadere esausto sul suo divano, difronte al televisore da 60 pollici, un bicchiere scandalosamente troppo pieno di Laphroaig e quel velato senso di insoddisfazione che lo pervadeva, non poteva che sentirsi schiacciato dai sensi di colpa e dall’ingratitudine nei confronti dell’intero universo.

Non ne aveva motivo. Non aveva nessuna valida spiegazione per non essere dannatamente felice.

Eppure... c’erano sere in cui avrebbe dato quasi tutto per essere un po’ meno figo, un po’ meno bravo e sentirsi un po’ meno solo.

Non era il sesso il problema. Bastava, come sempre, avviare Grindr e dopo pochi click ecco apparire il cazzo di Hamed, circonciso, grosso e voglioso, o il culo di Brian, creato solo per essere leccato tutta la notte.

C’era poi la serie dei ginger boys -quanto li adorava!- gli ricordavano le sue vacanze in Scozia, o i latini del sud... così caldi e instancabili, perfetti per le avventure a tre.

No, il sesso non era il problema.

Non c’era un problema.

Solo... mancava qualcosa. Mancava sempre qualcuno.

Eppure fuggiva le relazioni come la peste. Non voleva avere una storia, non voleva dover rendere conto a qualcuno, condividere le sue cose con qualcuno. E, in ogni caso, non aveva mai tempo per qualcuno.

Finiva sempre con ridere di sé stesso e biasimarsi per quei pensieri. Perché si sentiva solo, ma non voleva accanto nessuno. Ed era già assurdo pensarlo, dirlo ad alta voce era un insulto alla più basilare forma di intelligenza.

Ma stava lì, malinconico sul suo divano, sbronzo di whisky e indeciso se scrivere o meno a tale Logan, una specie di stallone dal petto villoso e muscoli ovunque. Non era esattamente il genere di uomo che lo attirava di primo acchito, ma si trovava a pochi minuti dal suo appartamento e il profilo social così minimalista e maschio lo avevano colpito. Poi c’era quel nome e nessun dettaglio a parte: just fuck.

Tutto sommato prometteva bene.

_Ciao._

**Ciao. [...] Che occhioni... alla Katy Perry... vedo che sei poco lontano.**

_Già. Per questo ti ho scritto._

**E?**

_Cosa?_

**Senti, Taylor Swift, se vuoi scopare bene, se ti senti solo e vuoi chattare, non ho tempo da perdere.**

_Wow. Della serie: niente preamboli._

**Servono?**

_Assolutamente no._

**Perfetto. Passivo o attivo?**

_Oddio no! Che cliché..._

**Versatile, ottimo. Indirizzo.**

_Sei un maniaco omicida?_

**Scoprilo.**

Venti minuti dopo Logan era nel suo appartamento.

Nudo.

Un cazzo di assoluto rispetto e una brutalità necessaria in serate come quella.

Mentre si faceva sbattere forte da dietro, Charles pensò che il ventunesimo secolo, Grindr e il sesso occasionale gratuito fossero doni per cui essere grati.

Avrebbe giurato di sentire Logan grugnire una sorta di "cazzo come godo", ma restò concentrato sulla propria mano stretta a masturbarsi.

Pochi istanti dopo ebbe un soddisfacente orgasmo dritto nella gola dello stallone.

Ingoiava, not bad.

“Beh” disse l’altro accendendosi una sigaretta nello stesso momento in cui si rinfilava i jeans sdruciti un po’ démodé. “Magari lo ripetiamo, Baby Spice” propose ammiccando.

"Mi chiamo Charles..." sottolineò l'altro un po' acido.

"Sì, va beh, è lo stesso"

"Si può sapere perché continui a chiamarmi con questi nomignoli idioti?”

“Non è colpa mia se i tuoi occhioni blu mi ricordano tutte queste belle gnocche” rispose Logan scrollando le spalle.

Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo, avrebbe voluto dirgli di non fumare, cazzo, che era una cosa che non sopportava, ma sarebbe sembrato davvero uno sfigato rompicoglioni e, tutto sommato, Logan era stata proprio una bella scopata, sarebbe stato un peccato bruciarselo subito.

“Massì, magari ti scrivo”.

Cercò di essere il più distaccato possibile.

Logan sorrise sbuffando fumo ovunque.

“Sicuro che lo farai, Chuck!”

Lo salutò infilandogli in bocca un paio di etti di lingua al gusto Marlboro e uscì.

Charles ripose il lubrificante nel cassetto, impiegò cinque minuti imprecando per ritrovare uno dei preservativi usati, che Logan aveva gettato a caso sul pavimento, cambiò le lenzuola e si infilò sotto la doccia.

Scopare a casa era confortevole, ma svantaggioso.

Poteva invitare davvero un maniaco omicida o uno squilibrato in genere e, in ogni caso, poi si ritrovava sempre con il fastidio di dover risistemare e pulire. Almeno quella sera non aveva avuto la difficoltà di liberarsi del suo ospite.

Era rilassato.

Per una volta aveva il giorno libero, non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi presto e avrebbe incontrato Raven l’indomani.

Sua sorella gli aveva promesso una bella giornata all’autodromo in postazione privilegiata. Non che la cosa lo entusiasmasse granché, ma gli piaceva passare del tempo con lei. Sarebbe stata di guardia, in quanto rianimatore, durante le prove di non ricordava quale gara automobilistica. Non avrebbe dovuto far nulla se non presenza, non accadevano mai gravi incidenti: la giornata sarebbe stata per loro.

Con il sedere un po’ indolenzito si girò su di un fianco. Lodato sia lo stallone un po’ trucido.

Sorrise e si addormentò.

Avrebbe visto il messaggio solo la mattina seguente:

**Gran bel culo, Katyperry.**

Aspettava Raven davanti all’ingresso di servizio dell’autodromo. Rileggeva il messaggio di Logan sghignazzando: non gli avrebbe risposto, non subito. Né tantomeno avrebbe ringraziato. Sicuramente era il tipo abituato ad essere rincorso e Charles non voleva fare la parte di quello che si impressiona facilmente. O, più probabilmente, a uno come Logan non fregava un beato cazzo delle risposte di Charles e stava già sbattendosi il ragazzo dei giornali...

Raven lo raggiunse senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

“Chi diavolo è Logan! Vediamo la foto! Subito!”

Charles trasalì. Ma porco mondo!

“Cazzo! Raven! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

“Uno di questi giorni mi chiameranno perché ti avranno trovato a pezzi in una valigia, Charles! Mi domando come tu possa essere ancora vivo...” disse sua sorella con fare scettico roteando gli occhi.

Charles la spintonò divertito.

In effetti sapeva essere un vero sprovveduto a volte con la testa persa in un mondo parallelo.

Entrarono e Raven prese servizio incontrando il suo team di pronto intervento sanitario. Indossavano tutti una divisa a tuta ignifuga che lei portava allacciata per le maniche in vita, degli stivaletti e dei braccialetti identificativi. Charles aveva il permesso speciale di stare con loro a bordo pista. La postazione del pronto intervento era accanto al box di una delle squadre automobilistiche, Charles lesse che si trattava di Porsche.

“A cosa stiamo per assistere?” domandò alla sorella.

Raven era più giovane di sette anni. Era una splendida trentaquattrenne bionda e molto sexy, un viso mai troppo truccato che la faceva sembrare più giovane, un corpo pazzesco dal seno generoso e una bocca naturalmente rossa come quella di Charles. Era l’unica cosa che avevano in comune ereditata dalla madre.

Non avevano lo stesso padre, quello di Raven era più alto e ciò aveva fatto sì che lei raggiungesse l’altezza del fratello con estrema facilità già prima dell’adolescenza.

Raven era l’unica donna che Charles avesse trovato attraente in senso erotico, se non fosse stata sua sorella avrebbe volentieri provato del sesso eterosessuale con lei ma, fortunatamente, condividevano metà del dna e questo lo aveva preservato dal scivolare accidentalmente nella sua vagina.

“Guarderemo una noiosa ed infinita prova di qualificazione della European Le Mans Series. Una gara inutile e pallosa dove ‘sti imbecilli -fece un cenno generico rivolto alla pista- guidano per quattro ore consecutive senza mai fermarsi” concluse porgendogli il primo caffè della giornata.

Charles le sorrise amorevole: adorava il modo di fare di Raven: era sempre divertente e spigliata, sempre sorridente a differenza sua e sempre a proprio agio ovunque si trovasse. Non a caso lei era rianimatore e lui chirurgo: erano per antonomasia gli opposti della medicina. Ma Charles era in effetti un chirurgo atipico, Raven lo definiva stranamente intelligente e studioso per essere un macellaio, qualcuno con cui parlare di clinica senza avere l’impressione di interagire con un bovino davanti ad un treno.

Charles le si sedette accanto senza riuscire a trattenere una smorfia.

“Ahia! Qualcuno qui ha il culo dolorante! Spara dai: quel Logan?” chiese lei appiccandosi a Charles.

“Non sono affari tuoi!” tentò lui senza convinzione. Ma subito prese il telefono dalla tasca e aprì Grindr. “Guarda!” le disse mostrando le foto di Logan sull’app.

“Epperò! Che manzo! Com’è?”

“Una specie di macchina per il sesso australiana...!”

Risero.

“Usi precauzioni, sì?”

“Non fare domande stupide! Siete voi eterosessuali quelli con le malattie veneree, ti ricordo” istruì saccente Charles.

Raven alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

Le prove erano iniziate, si infilarono le cuffie protettive e per mezz’ora restarono annoiati a vedere sfrecciare le auto in pista.

Con quel casino non avrebbero potuto neppure parlare un po’ e, almeno per un tempo decente, Raven non avrebbe potuto lasciare la sua postazione per allontanarsi con lui. Charles riprese in mano il telefono e cazzeggiò un po’ su Instagram, poi scrisse un paio di tweet in risposta ad una discussione scientifica e, infine, aprì nuovamente Grindr più per noia che con l’intento di rimorchiare.

C’erano più iscritti del previsto nei paraggi, il mondo delle corse pullulava di gay... interessante.

Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di un addetto alla sicurezza poco lontano. L’omone pelato e gigantesco gli strizzò l’occhio. Era così pompato di steroidi e sedute di cross fit che Charles pensò di vederlo levitare da un momento all’altro. Aveva il collo grosso come una sua coscia, e Charles non era certo considerato smilzo, anzi...

Non avrebbe mai potuto andare a letto con la brutta copia di The Rock! Fece finta di niente e lo ignorò. Il bestione sembrò accusare il colpo e si allontanò poco dopo. C’erano online altri tre o quattro uomini, forse sarebbe stato più saggio uscire dall’app in quel momento. Prima di chiudere controllò ancora il profilo di Logan, sorrise sotto i baffi rispondendo al messaggio.

_Anche il tuo sembra promettente..._

Ripose il telefono nei jeans.

Non voleva far la parte della passiva disperata. Non con una bestia da monta come Logan!

E poi, francamente, avrebbe scopato volentieri quel culo di marmo.

Improvvisamente sentì le persone agitarsi intorno a lui. Una delle auto aveva sterzato sbagliando l’angolo della curva in uscita. Alla curva successiva, più vicino a loro, il pilota fece nuovamente lo stesso errore ma questa volta tagliò di netto la traiettoria dell’auto verde e nera del team Porsche che si alzò tutto in piedi di scatto, anche Raven e i suoi del pronto intervento trasalirono. Il pilota sulla Porsche 911 Rsr perse il controllo del veicolo, si produsse in un velocissimo testacoda, sbalzò contro le protezioni laterali con un fragore impressionante e terminò con un secondo schianto dalla parte opposta della pista, poco lontano dalla posizione del suo team e della squadra di soccorso.

C’era grande agitazione. Charles era impressionato: tutto era stato rapidissimo, l’auto era in mille pezzi, sicurante il pilota sarà in gravi condizioni. Immediatamente comparvero i segnali di stop e la safety car bloccò le prove. La squadra antincendio e messa in sicurezza uscì immediatamente diretta verso l’auto schiantata. I tecnici e i meccanici della squadra parlavano concitati via radio con il pilota, ma Charles non riuscì a capire se ricevessero risposte adeguate o se fossero quelle di un moribondo.

Poco dopo il team di Raven scese in pista. Indossavano anch’essi dei caschi protettivi e guanti pesanti. Charles si chiese come sua sorella riuscisse a lavorare con quegli impedimenti, ma lei sembrava perfettamente a suo agio ed in grado di intubare una formica a testa in giù tra le lamiere. Quando Raven giunse all’auto incidentata la squadra anticendio aveva già estratto il pilota dall’abitacolo, lei gli si piazzò davanti e Charles la vide mentre parlava rapida all’uomo dritto in piedi; lui prima annuì due volte, poi rispose scuotendo la testa ad un’altra domanda della donna.

Era in piedi! In piedi santo cielo! Dopo uno schianto del genere. Raven piegò la testa di lato e Charles capì che gli stava sorridendo, superò il pilota e controllò l’abitacolo, indicò al suo team un paio di dettagli, poi tornò dall’uomo e gli battè la mano sulla spalla un paio di volte, lui annuì di nuovo.

Ad un gesto di via libera a pollice in su di sua sorella, il pilota salì a cavalcioni su un grosso scooter che lo riportò verso il box di Porsche.

Raven rientrò immediatamente con gli altri soccorritori.

Raggiunse Charles e si tolse il casco: era sudata, ma sempre pazzesca. Agitò la mano nei capelli biondi e ricci per darsi un aspetto migliore.

“Ffffiu! È andata bene” esclamò quando fu vicino al fratello.

Charles era ancora esterrefatto. Credeva di assistere ad una scena di lacrime e sangue con arti amputati e rianimazione cardiopolmonare in loco e invece quel pilota era uscito serenamente dall’auto praticamente da solo.

“Pazzesco! Credevo fosse morto!”

“Ma scherzi?! Non si è deformata nessuna parte dell’abitacolo, non è stato un grande schianto” gli spiegò Raven.

“Per questo controllavi l’auto... chissà come deve essere un grande schianto, allora!”

“Molto molto peggio, Charles!”

Bevve d’un fiato un’intera bottiglietta d’acqua, poi si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia. Alzò gli occhi verso il fratello con sguardo furbo e complice.

“Sai? Il pilota... ha due occhi! E una voce bellissima. Mi pare sia di origini tedesche dal cognome e l’accento. Hai visto come è alto?”

Charles ghignò e si voltò verso il box della squadra Porsche, magari sarebbero riusciti a vederlo.

“Dici che possiamo avvicinarci?” chiese.

“Perché no!”

Figuriamoci... sua sorella che rinuncia a guardare od attirare a sé quello che potenzialmente potrebbe essere un bell’uomo!

Charles la seguì mentre rapida si avvicinava al team Porsche.

Videro la squadra attorno al pilota, lo aiutavano a togliere il collare HANS e i guanti, per la miseria che belle mani...

Lo liberarono dai cavi di sicurezza e sensori e poi dal casco. Restò qualche istante con il sottocasco che lasciava intravedere solo gli occhi: erano chiari, forse grigi, Charles non riusciva bene a capire da quella distanza. L’uomo prese ad armeggiare con la zip della tuta. Si tolse il sottocasco e arrotolò la tuta fino in vita restando fasciato nell’aderente maglia termica grigio chiaro. Dava loro le spalle, erano due spalle bellissime: larghe e muscolose. Aveva i capelli cortissimi castano-rossicci, un taglio minimalista, militare.

Ed ecco che si voltò. Charles si dimenticò di respirare per almeno trenta secondi.

Era bellissimo. Era l’uomo più sexy che avesse mai visto. Aveva un viso perfetto, dai lineamenti decisi ma delicati, gli occhi, ora circondati da quel volto stupendo, erano ancora più belli, magnetici, espressivi e attenti. La bocca larga, così dannatamente promettente. Un meccanico gli disse qualcosa in un orecchio e lui si aprì in un sorriso. Letteralmente. Perché quella sua bocca enorme si apriva davvero nel più grande sorriso che Charles avesse mai visto, con il più alto numero di denti che un essere umano avesse mai avuto. La maglia termica era tesa dai muscoli del torace, lo fasciava come una seconda pelle, delineava i capezzoli e gli addominali come se fosse nudo.

Charles lo immaginò svestito e riuscì solo a pensare a sé stesso mentre leccava quei pettorali.

Raven era in preda alla stessa lussuria del fratello. Entrambi sembravano due vittime di un qualche incantesimo: fermi ad occhi e bocca aperti incapaci di muoversi. Charles deglutì.

“Cristo santo che toro!” fu l’unica cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca.

Raven iniziò a pregare guardando all’insù: “Ti supplico, Signore, fa che non sia frocio! Farò la brava!”

Charles la guardò divertito.

“No, buon Dio, ascolta me: fa che sia frocio completo e ti prometto che non farò il bravo, ma farò a lui del bene... del gran bene!”

Raven scoppiò a ridere con la sua tipica risata squillante e contagiosa. Nel box Porsche la sentirono e si voltarono. Anche l’attenzione del pilota fu attratta dal quella gioia.

Ecco... ora il toro avrebbe visto sua sorella e, a fine turno, Charles sarebbe stato costretto ad aspettarla al freddo mentre lei si faceva scopare in uno degli spogliatoi. Magari se gli andava di culo finiva tutto in un rapido pompino...

Il pilota più figo del mondo si stava avvicinando a loro rapido, seguito da alcuni membri della squadra verde e nera.

Magari Raven non avrebbe dovuto aspettare la fine del turno...

Sorrideva. C’erano denti ovunque.

Raven brillava. Lui la guardava diretto e non smetteva di sorriderle. Che palle...

“Grazie!” disse quando fu abbastanza vicino. Aveva un accento schietto, spigoloso. Charles non riuscì a leggere il cognome sulla tuta arrotolata.

“Per fortuna sei così in gamba da non avermi costretto a lavorare, non te lo avrei perdonato, stai ancora bene, sì?”

Raven era bravissima a rimorchiare. Era una maestra di seduzione.

“Si, grazie doc”.

Denti.

E occhi grigi. Grigio e azzurro come il cielo a gennaio. Non guardavano Raven, guardavano Charles che nel frattempo aveva affiancato sua sorella per vedere da vicino almeno, come premio di consolazione.

Xavier sorrise ben attento ad utilizzare la sua arma migliore: occhioni azzurri.

“Erik, Erik Lehnsherr” disse il tedesco -perché era un po’ tedesco!- allungando la mano verso Raven, ma senza smettere di guardare Charles...

La ragazza colse al volo. Fanculo! Figurati se un bel quarantenne senza fede al dito non è un’altra maledetta checca! Guarda come sta sbucciando Charles! E sicuro lui non se ne è neppure accorto ancora...

“Piacere, dottoressa Raven Marko. Questo è mio fratello, il dottor...”

“Charles. Solo Charles, ciao”

“Erik...” ribadì il pilota.

Si strinsero la mano per più secondi del normale. Il tempo di permettere a Raven di roteare gli occhi con impazienza e a Charles di avvampare nonostante il suo carattere sicuro. Era davvero troppo figo! E non guardava più Raven, cazzo!

E quel corpo?! La maglia era così aderente da evidenziare persino la V dell’inguine. Da vicino Charles poté godere della vista di quelle braccia perfette, i bicipiti enormi, le vene in rilievo sugli avambracci.

Oddio! Stava per avere un’erezione come al liceo! Quando Tony Stark, quel cretino, aveva cominciato a mordicchiargli l’orecchio e sussurrare oscenità per poi travolgerlo nel suo primo e umidissimo bacio. Era venuto nelle mutande senza neppure sfiorarsi.

Ventisette anni dopo stava provando le stesse emozioni.

Erik... mamma mia che toro!

“Dobbiamo andare, Lehnsherr!”

Era la voce del capo del team.

Erik si sganciò lentamente dalla stretta di mano, sorrise ancora a Raven e poi tornò a guardare lui.

“È stato un piacere solo-Charles” disse dolcemente leccandosi istintivamente le labbra.

Quando fu abbastanza lontano Raven esplose: “No ma dai, cazzo! Merda! Fanculo!”

“Raven!” Charles cercò di essere serio, ma stava per scoppiare a ridere senza ritegno. Avrebbe ululato di gioia.

“Ma dai! Mavaffanculo! Siete una pestilenza! Cos’è un morbo infettivo?!” Era fuori di sé. “Può un toro così essere frocio?!”

“A quanto pare... e abbassa la voce dai!”

“Ma fottiti!”

“Mmmm volentieri... aspetta che provo a chiederglielo!”

“Ti odio...”

“Dai che non è vero!” le disse abbracciandola e stringendola forte. La giornata era diventata davvero ottima!

Cenarono insieme quando Raven concluse il suo turno di assistenza all’autodromo. Non avevano più rivisto, ahimè, Erik Lehnsherr. Charles lo aveva cercato su Google e aveva scoperto che aveva quarantatré anni, era metà tedesco e metà irlandese e che -grazie Signore, grazie!- viveva a Londra.

L’incontro con il pilota sexy occupò buona parte della loro conversazione, ricostruirono tutti i dettagli che rendevano quell’uomo irresistibile, e fantasticarono su quali potessero essere i suoi difetti.

“Ce l’avrà piccolo!” malignò Raven addentando avida un bao.

“Hai visto le mani?! E poi ha un pacco che promette molto bene!” cercò di controbattere Charles.

“Palle grasshe” biascicò lei con la bocca piena.

Charles scoppiò a ridere.

“Stupida!”

Si salutarono un po’ alticci per tutta la birra cinese che avevano bevuto.

“Ti amo, Charles!” disse lei stritolandolo tra le braccia. “Chissà se rivedrai mai il toro irlandese?”

“Se mi capiterà di montarlo giuro che ti scriverò, Raven. Ti amo anch’io. Ci sentiamo presto” promise baciandole una guancia.

“E ora? Cercherai il manzo australiano?” chiese maliziosa.

“Mmmm, chissà!”

Raven roteò gli occhi.

“Froci...”

“Tutta invidia la tua!”

“Puoi dirlo forte, Bro!” e salì sul taxi.

_Blink_.

La notifica poteva aspettare.

 _Blink. Blink_.

Ma che diavolo...

**Sei morto?/Forse sei morto.../Peccato, cazzo!**

Sorrise. Quindi correva dietro anche lui se stuzzicato.

_Ciao, Logan._

**Katyperry! Una scopata?**

Per la miseria! Così era davvero... perfetto!

_Ti aspetto._

Dieci minuti. Sempre più veloce.

“Ciao”

“Ciao, Katyperry” e nel salutarlo lo spalmò contro al muro di ingresso sollevandolo quasi di peso.

Improvvisamente Logan si staccò da Charles e invece di portarlo in camera o sul divano si diresse in cucina e aprì il frigorifero.

“Ce l’hai una birra, vero?” chiese da dietro lo sportello, piegato a novanta gradi, culo all’aria.

Charles lo avvinghiò per la vita strattonandolo.

“Non ti ho fatto venire qui per offrirti di bere! Magari dopo...”

Spinse un Logan eccitato e sorpreso contro al tavolo. Slacciò la sua brutta fibbia, troppo grande e pacchiana, gli calò le braghe e gli si inginocchiò difronte pronto ad avventarsi si di lui.

“Woah! Chuck! Stavo solo prendendo tempo... sai ci ho messo così poco ad arrivare perché hai un quasi vicino piuttosto interessante...”

Charles si ritrasse all’instante inarcando un sopracciglio. La sua espressione virò dal sorpreso allo schifato.

“Tranquillo, bub, sono amante della pulizia tra un divertimento e l’altro” informò Logan.

Si accomodò meglio contro al piano e si accese una sigaretta.

“Allora, Katy dagli occhi blu, fammi un po’ vedere cosa stavi per fare con quella bocca oscena!”

Charles ghignò e affondò il viso tra le gambe di Logan. In effetti profumava di bagnoschiuma economico all’aloe vera, abbastanza in contrasto col personaggio rude e animalesco.

Fu di nuovo sesso duro, finalizzato a godere nel più veloce e soddisfacente dei modi.

Logan non aveva un atteggiamento passivo neppure con un cazzo nel culo. Charles ne fu davvero affascinato. Era un maschio dominante sempre e comunque. Lui decideva il ritmo, l’intensità e la durata. Sia che ti stesse letteralmente scopando la bocca contro al tuo frigorifero, sia che ti cavalcasse sul tuo costoso divano dove pensavi di avere il controllo. Charles non avrebbe mai avuto alcun controllo con Logan. E potersi lasciare andare senza alcuna responsabilità, in fondo, era il bello di scopare con lui.

Durante quella seconda volta Charles credette di vederlo uscire nudo sul pianerottolo tanta era la sua fretta di andarsene. Gli venne persino il dubbio di aver detto o fatto qualcosa che avesse infastidito il manzo australiano. Ma non parlavano e facevano praticamente solo ciò che Logan consentiva o richiedeva.

“Ci vediamo, Chuck. Scappo adesso ché sono in ritardo”.

Erano le due di notte. Quali appuntamenti programmati si potevano avere a quell’ora? Charles non chiese, ovviamente, ma si limitò ad accettare un insolito e frettoloso bacio sulla guancia, subito accompagnato da una dolorosa pacca sul sedere.

Passarono meno di cinque minuti, quando bussò nuovamente alla porta.

“E niente: appuntamento saltato. È brutto essere rimpiazzati per una sola ora di ritardo” spiegò Logan come un fiume in piena, diretto nuovamente al frigorifero e superando Charles, che restò come congelato sulla porta. “Ora me la posso prendere quella birra o devo ancora guadagnarmela?”

Si illuminò quando finalmente vide la bottiglia di LeChouffe nel ripiano basso.

“Oh, bello, tu comunque sei valso il ritardo, eh! Dico davvero!”

Aveva un sorriso accattivante, da delinquente, ma di quelli in fondo buoni. Logan era un filibustiere fatto e finito. Uno di quelli che mai porteresti ad un pranzo di famiglia, perché finirebbe con l’alzare la gonna alla zia zitella e parlare di sesso con la cugina suora. Rutterebbe sonoramente al dolce e coinvolgerebbe i bambini a fare a gara a chi li fa più rumorosi. Tua madre smetterebbe di parlarti e la tua famiglia, dopo aver scoperto che sei frocio da sempre _e cielo dovreste sentire come miagola quando si fa sfondare_ , non vorrebbe più che ti presentassi a nessun evento ufficiale.

Charles restò ad osservarlo mentre si scolava la sua birra preferita e accendeva l’ennesima sigaretta.

Scosse la testa e si chiese come fosse finito ad avere quel tipo in cucina di notte. Pensò davvero alla sua famiglia, al lavoro, all’immagine che durante il giorno la società aveva di lui e tornò a guardare Logan: not bad.

“Io mi faccio una doccia...” disse semplicemente.

“Arrivo splendore, aspetta!”

Non aveva avuto alcun dubbio. Rise.

_Non starò in piedi domani..._

Il professor Alexander Kovač non tollerava distrazioni. Era un chirurgo eccellente, un maestro attento e sapiente, ma un capo dannatamente esigente. C’erano giorni in cui Charles non aveva tempo neppure di respirare, restava in ospedale fino a quindici o sedici ore consecutive senza mangiare o fare una pausa. Quando non operava era impegnato nella preparazione di lezioni universitarie, relazioni o stesura di articoli che il professore pretendeva fossero sempre ineccepibili. Kovač sapeva che Xavier era il suo Top Gun e pretendeva da lui sempre e solo il massimo.

 _Un fuoriclasse_ lo definiva quando parlava con altri. _Charles è sempre stato avanti anni luce agli altri anche da studente!_

Queste affermazioni lo lusingavano molto, ma a volte avrebbe voluto vivere con una pressione meno schiacciante: le aspettative che pesavano su di lui erano spesso soffocanti e non gli lasciavano mai tempo per sé stesso.

Si occupava della sua attività clinica, ovviamente, alternando sala operatoria a reparto di degenza, seguiva gli studenti, preparava lezioni universitarie per il corso di Medicina per Kovač o per sé per il corso di Scienze Infermieristiche. E poi c’era il pronto soccorso, dove prestava servizio come capo turno chirurgo anche per due weekend al mese, le consulenze esterne per il poliambulatorio...

Aveva pochissimo spazio per coltivare interessi che fossero estranei all’ambito medico, e questo includeva anche le relazioni con altri esseri umani.

Ovviamente avrebbe voluto trovare il tempo di stabilire un rapporto che gli permettesse di non dormire solo, di tornare a casa e condividere una cena o un film sul divano o anche solo poter parlare della giornata con un essere vivente che non fosse il suo amato spathiphyllum.

Ma le persone avevano la strana pretesa di richiedere la presenza fisica del proprio compagno, l’incredibile bisogno di passare con lui i weekend, esigere che fosse a casa a Natale, ai compleanni o ad eventi come i matrimoni.

Charles rifletteva spesso sulla qualità della sua vita. Soprattutto in serate come quella, dove uscendo finalmente dall’ospedale poté controllare il telefono in santa pace e trovarvi decine di notifiche tra email, messaggi e applicazioni varie.

Trovò anche due chiamate di Raven che lo preoccuparono un po’. Un suo messaggio diceva: CHIAMAMI.

Otto ore prima Raven entrava nella sua sesta ora di guardia in terapia intensiva. Il pomeriggio era incominciato stranamente tranquillo dopo una mattinata altrettanto serena. Raven ne era stupita ma, come da uso e costume rianimatorio, tenne la riflessione per sé: dirlo ad alta voce sarebbe stato come compiere un rito d’evocazione per le urgenze. Per una volta poteva godersi un turno ospedaliero senza decessi, politraumi o chiamate concitate per emergenze in reparto.

Era mollemente accasciata su di una poltroncina nello studio medico, stava chattando con Steve, un traumatologo tutto muscoli e pochissimo cervello. Charles l’avrebbe presa in giro per secoli, ma lei aveva voglia di evasione e Steve era il mezzo ideale.

Lucy, una delle infermiere in turno, entrò nella stanza con fare complice e un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Doc? Ti cercano...”

“Chi?”

“Uno tipo che io, personalmente, non farei aspettare neppure un secondo!” ammiccò. “Caspita siete una coppia stupenda!”

Raven spalancò gli occhi senza capire. Passare le serate a cavalcioni su Steve non significava affatto essere una coppia, a chi poteva riferirsi Lucy?

“Non ti seguo...”

“Raven, c’è un figo pazzesco fuori dal reparto che chiede di te. Credevo fosse un tuo amico speciale” dichiarò la ragazza con rammarico. Sembrava guardare qualcuno che avesse appena perso in mare un gioiello bellissimo.

“Beh, non ho idea di chi sia, ma se mi dici che è così bello... chi sono io per farlo aspettare?” chiese Raven con entusiasmo saltando in piedi.

Nel corridoio difronte all’ingresso della terapia intensiva stava aspettando Erik Lehnsherr. Il toro era ancora più bello con il viso rilassato e non stropicciato dal casco. Aveva la barba un po’ incolta e una magliettina bianca striminzita che metteva in risalto il corpo asciutto e muscoloso. I jeans a vita bassa con pacco in evidenza completavano l’outfit da sventrapassere, pensò Raven... se solo non fosse stato gay.

“È un piacere rivederti doc!” disse con voce calda.

“Che sorpresa...” esitò Raven fingendo di non ricordare il nome.

“Erik” suggerì l’uomo con una punta di delusione.

“Giusto: Erik Lehnsherr” precisò lei con aria furba. “Cosa ti porta qui, pilota?”

“Sono in ospedale per dei controlli” mentì spavaldo. “Ho pensato di salutarti”.

Raven si chiedeva dove volesse andare a parare: che alla gara fosse interessato a suo fratello era indubbio.

“Che carino... stai bene?”

“Sì” rispose massaggiandosi il collo. “Un po’ ammaccato, ma niente di che. Tu? Tutto ok?”

Raven scettica alzò un sopracciglio.

“Alla grande...” rispose con educata circospezione.

“E tuo fratello?” chiese Erik un po’ troppo in fretta deglutendo subito dopo.

Ecco svelato il motivo della visita a sorpresa.

Maledizione, Charles! Quei tuoi occhi blu sono davvero irresistibili...!

“Charles sta bene”.

Erik sorrise compiaciuto. Le chiese se anche Charles lavorasse nello stesso ospedale. Raven gli spiegò che era un bravissimo chirurgo dell’unità di chirurgia bileopancreatica, che sarebbe stato inchiodato in sala operatoria sicuramente fino a sera e che non avrebbe trovato un dottor Charles Marko: lui e Raven avevano cognomi diversi, il nome a cui lui era interessato era Xavier.

Erik arrossì. Raven non poteva essere battuta a quel gioco.

“Vuoi il suo numero?” gli chiese senza mezzi termini.

“Come? Io... non so, non credo possa fargli piacere...”

Raven scoppiò a ridere.

“Oh io credo proprio di sì! A meno che tu non sia etero, Erik. In quel caso ti do il _mio_ , di numero...!”

Imbattuta. Da anni.

Erik ritrovò la lucidità che un figo come lui normalmente avrebbe mantenuto da subito, se il dottor Marko fosse stato un uomo e non una provocante arpia bionda e sexy.

“Lusingato, baby. Ma no, grazie” dichiarò con un ghigno maledettamente seducente. “Mi piacerebbe molto avere il numero di Charles, se giuri che non mi manderà a farmi fottere” disse facendole l’occhiolino.

“Oh Erik! Dubito delegherà qualcuno per quello!”

Lehnsherr avvampò.

Imbattuta. Da sempre.

Charles pigiò veloce sul tasto rapido per chiamare la sorella.

“Dio! Ma a che ora hai finito oggi?!” esclamò lei rispondendo dopo un paio di squilli.

Erano da poco passate le dieci di sera e lei aspettava da ore di poter parlare con il fratello.

“Raven, cosa è successo?” chiese Charles preoccupato mentre si dirigeva alla fermata della metropolitana.

“Non ci crederai mai, tesoro!” sghignazzò tenendo Charles sulle spine. “Sarò l’amore della tua vita dopo quello che ho fatto oggi per te!”

Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre si accomodava in un vagone quasi deserto.

“Sei già l’amore della mia vita, cara” dichiarò lui un po’ sarcastico.

“Il fatto che tu non abbia nessun altro a cui dirlo, a parte tua sorella, non lo rende molto credibile, tesoro mio!”

“Mi vuoi dire cosa diavolo è successo, Raven?!” chiese infine Charles spazientito. Era stanco, era tardi. Voleva solo andare a casa e temeva che sua sorella lo stesse trattenendo per una stupidaggine che, sicuramente, lo avrebbe irritato a morte.

“Gli ho dato il tuo numero!” esclamò lei d’un fiato.

“...”

“Il toro! Ho dato il tuo numero di telefono al toro” spiegò.

“Tu... cosa?!”

Charles poté _sentire_ Raven alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Ho dato il tuo numero a quel figo mortale di pilota, Erik Lehnsherr!” ripeté scandendo per bene le parole.

Charles non riusciva a collegare tra loro i neuroni. Ognuno pensava per sé.

Toro.

Pilota.

Figo.

Numero di telefono.

_Erik Lehnsherr._

Erik aveva il suo numero di telefono.

Il toro poteva chiamarlo.

“Ma... ma...” era così stanco! Non riusciva a mettere insieme le parole per una frase sensata. “Ma sei fuori di testa?!” disse infine arrossendo.

La sorella attese qualche istante prima di rispondergli. Charles la immaginò mentre cercava di trattenere qualche insulto e contava fino a dieci.

“Charles, amore mio, ti porti in casa uomini conosciuti su un’app dopo dieci minuti, qual è il problema?! Hai capito, sì? Erik ha il tuo numero. Erik è venuto da me, con una scusa, perché chiaramente vuole scopare con te! Ora tu fai un bel respiro, mi ringrazi in modo a dir poco commosso, dopodiché pensi a quale regalo farmi. Ci sono un paio di Louboutin, ad esempio, che non mi dispiacerebbero affatto” concluse severa. “E controlla quel cazzo di telefono!” aggiunse.

Il telefono! C’erano decine di notifiche. Forse Erik lo aveva già cercato, aveva chiamato o scritto. Cazzo!

“Ok, ok grazietiamocontrollo”

E riattaccò.

C’erano due chiamate perse da un numero sconosciuto. L’ultima era di mezz’ora prima.

Lo stesso numero aveva lasciato un messaggio in segreteria.

“ _Ciao solo-Charles. Sono Erik. Erik Lehnsherr, il pilota che hai visto schiantarsi tristemente alle qualificazioni. Raven mi ha dato il tuo numero e... beh ecco... niente, volevo sentirti. Vederti, se ti va. Spero di non essere troppo invadente. Potremmo berci qualcosa. Chiamami. Ciao”._

Charles riascoltò il messaggio sorridendo come un ebete.

Non poteva crederci...

Si sentiva euforico, non più stanco o affamato. Avrebbe solo voluto avere quell’uomo tra le mani lì, subito, su quel treno.

Erano quasi le dieci e trenta. Troppo tardi?

Scrisse un messaggio istantaneo:

_Ciao Erik, il tuo messaggio mi ha fatto molto piacere._

Erik era online. Rispose immediatamente.

**Ciao! Bene... hai lavorato fino ad ora?**

_Sì, a volte capita_.

Perfetto. Ora dirà una cosa tipo dai ci sentiamo presto o ti richiamo io e sparirà. Le persone amano frequentare altre persone che siano realmente presenti al loro fianco...

**Sei troppo stanco per una birra o qualsiasi altra cosa tu voglia bere?**

Alcune persone, invece, sanno ottimizzare il tempo a loro disposizione.

La verità era che, scemata l’eccitazione di quel messaggio inaspettato, Charles si sentiva nuovamente e mortalmente distrutto dalla giornata passata in sala operatoria. Ma non voleva perdere un’occasione del genere.

L’idea di andare in un locale dopo una giornata così era quasi insopportabile, ma pensare di non cogliere l’opportunità di vedere Erik...

Aveva come la sensazione che dovesse afferrare l’attimo o il bel pilota sarebbe schizzato via in un lampo.

Obbligò sé stesso a smettere di pensare e scrisse:

_Sono uno straccio, ma berrò sicuramente almeno una birra prima di andare a dormire, in compagnia sarebbe certamente più piacevole._

_Dowson st. 345, interno B._

Lo scrisse di getto e lo inviò.

Aveva dato al toro il suo indirizzo di casa.

Erik non rispose per alcuni minuti. A Charles sprofondò il cuore nel petto. Merda. Chissà a cosa stava pensando.

Arrivò a casa. Si sentiva affranto. Perché non rispondeva? Era stato lui ad approcciarlo, era un uomo di più di quarant’anni, bello e accattivante. Che diavolo voleva se non fare sesso?

Si spogliò per farsi rapido una doccia.

Il telefono vibrò.

**Tra quindici minuti sono lì.**

“Ciao, Charles”.

“Ciao. Accomodati” disse con un sorriso.

Restarono fermi appena oltre la porta e guardarsi. Charles era in maglietta e tuta. I capelli bagnati e gli occhi rossi e cerchiati da enormi segni blu.

Erik, ovviamente, era splendido nella sua camicia aderente nera un po’ sbottonata e il soprabito grigio.

Il suo profumo tabaccato e secco mandava Charles fuori di testa.

“Scusa, per questo” disse Charles indicando sé stesso e la sua casa. “Ma sono davvero uno schifo oggi” si giustificò in fretta.

“Avremmo potuto fare un’altra volta” rispose Erik asciutto. Poi vide l’espressione delusa ed imbarazzata di Charles. “Ma, onestamente, sono contento che tu mi abbia invitato da te per una birra” si affrettò ad aggiungere con un sorriso seducente.

Charles si rilassò. Lo invitò a sedere sul divano e prese due birre trappiste dal frigorifero.

Lehnsherr apprezzò la scelta. Gli spiegò come amasse la birra belga e le gradazioni importanti.

Parlarono per circa mezz’ora. Charles scoprì che era di padre tedesco e madre irlandese, dall’età di vent’anni viveva a Londra da solo, aveva fatto lavori di ogni tipo durante e dopo la laurea in ingegneria, ma aveva da sempre amato i motori e da circa quindici anni era un pilota professionista di endurance nonché collaudatore.

Era piacevole, brillante e fottutamente bello. Charles era sempre più a proprio agio. Bevvero altra birra dal grado alcolico più elevato. Erano uno accanto all’altro spalla contro spalla sul divano. Gli disse che era single. Come era possibile? Cioè era perfetto, ma come erano finiti a parlare di quello? Charles non se lo ricordava. Stava bene. Era sempre più rilassato.

Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Erik. Lo sentì fare un profondo respiro e alzare il braccio per cingergli le spalle, la mano appoggiata al suo braccio.

Erik era piacevolmente agitato. Quell’uomo gli piaceva così tanto. Era bello, intelligente e brillante.

E i suoi occhi... diavolo! Aveva degli occhi e delle labbra stupendi. Forse questa volta poteva valere la pena impegnarsi in qualcosa di diverso dal semplice sesso. _Charles_ sembrava valerne la pena, ne era rimasto immediatamente colpito e dal giorno delle qualificazioni non aveva fatto altro che pensare al modo per riuscire a rintracciarlo.

Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua sfacciataggine per presentarsi nel reparto della dottoressa Marko e chiederle di Charles. Per fortuna quella donna era brillante come il fratello, schietta ed intelligente. Era stato fortunato.

Lo aveva abbracciato e ora gli sfiorava piano il braccio nudo con le dita. Da un momento all’altro Charles avrebbe alzato il viso e si sarebbero baciati. Erik ghignò pregustando il momento. E probabilmente poi avrebbero fatto sesso... era elettrizzato all’idea di scoprire come fosse a letto, come lo avrebbe toccato, leccato e, perché no, scopato.

Ma Charles non si mosse.

Ok, aspettava che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa. Capitava sempre. Erik ogni volta dava questa impressione. Era lui l’Alfa. Quello che si prendeva la briga di sedurre, di iniziare. Un’ombra di malinconia attraversò la sua mente: quanto avrebbe voluto essere preso e baciato per una volta...

Oh al diavolo! Chinò la testa per raggiungere le labbra rosse e promettenti di Charles, eroticamente dischiuse ed invitanti.

Ma Charles dormiva, russando piano.

Il cellulare vibrava fastidiosamente.

Charles mugugnò girandosi e per poco nn precipitò dal divano.

Diavolo!

Prese il telefono: erano le otto e cinquanta.

Le otto e cinquanta del mattino?!?

Merda!

_Merda!_

MERDA!

“Pronto?”

“Xavier... stai bene?”

“Professore... sì, mi scusi io... pendo un taxi. Mi scusi, davvero” non riusciva a formulare una frase intera che avesse un senso, avrebbe voluto morire.

“Charles” lo interruppe Kovač. “Prenditi la giornata libera” ordinò semplicemente.

“No, davvero sarò lì in pochissimo, sono mortificato”.

“Charles” interruppe ancora paziente il professore. “Prenditi la giornata libera” ribadì con un tono che questa volta non ammetteva repliche. “Non sei mai stato assente un giorno, né sei mai arrivato in ritardo. Ci vediamo domani, Charles” concluse semplicemente.

“Grazie Alexander, io... davvero grazie”.

“Buona giornata, Charles. Riposa per favore”.

E riattaccò.

Cazzo...

Ma come era potuto accadere?!

All’improvviso ricordò la sera precedente.

Erik!

Merda...

MERDA!

Si era addormento?! Si era addormentato?!

Non poteva crederci...

Gli veniva quasi da piangere per la frustrazione e la vergogna. Si sentiva come fosse rimasto in mutande davanti a tutti durante, che so, la cerimonia dei diplomi.

Voleva scavare un buco e seppellircisi dentro. Per sempre.

Controllò di nuovo il telefono: nessun messaggio.

Sospirò con un lamento. Sembrava un animale ferito.

Si guardò intorno.

Le bottiglie delle birre, che lui ed Erik avevano bevuto la sera precedente, erano state ordinatamente riposte accanto alla raccolta differenziata. Sul divano c’era un plaid sotto il quale aveva dormito beato tutta la notte.

Cazzo...

Erik doveva avergli rimboccato le coperte e fatto anche le pulizie.

Che figura orribile...

Decise di rinunciare all’ultimo barlume di dignità che gli era rimasta.

_Erik, sono costernato. Mi dispiace per ieri sera._

Passarono meno di due minuti. Il cellulare prese a squillare.

“Buongiorno Bella Addormentata! Riposato bene?”

Aveva un tono divertito e sfrontato.

“Ciao Erik... Scusa” disse avvampando violentemente.

“Sei al lavoro?”

“No... mi hanno suggerito di prendermi il giorno libero...”

“Mmmm... e hai programmi?”

A Charles cominciarono a sudare le mani. Doveva rimediare, ad ogni costo.

“No. Nessuno. Posso farmi perdonare e offrirti il pranzo?” azzardò.

“Pranzo?” chiese Erik. Charles avvertì del disappunto. Aveva ragione: lo aveva invitato a casa sua di notte e si era addormentato. Probabilmente russando e sbavando sulla spalla dell’uomo più sexy che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare. Che sfigato...

“Beh... sì, prometto che resterò sveglio” disse ridendo nervosamente cercando di portare la conversazione su di un tono più rilassato ed ironico.

“Charles...” disse serio Erik. “Scusa se te lo dico” il cuore di Charles perse un battito. “La mia autostima ieri notte ha subito un smacco non indifferente. Fino ad ora al primo incontro nessuno si era mai addormentato, almeno non _prima_... e, di certo, non su… _la mia spalla_ ” continuò Lehnsherr. Charles sentì il cuore sprofondare e si sedette sul divano.

“Erik...” cominciò. Ma l’altro lo interruppe: “Il pranzo non basterà, caro. Tra dieci minuti sarò lì. Come minimo devi iniziare dalla colazione!”

Riattaccò.

Lo accolse con un sorriso, il migliore che riuscì a sfoderare. I suoi grandi occhi azzurro mare ora erano riposati e brillanti, era certo che stessero dando il meglio di sé. Erik, inutile dirlo, era se possibile ancora più sexy. La barba rossiccia più incolta, un jeans slavato strettissimo e... oh cielo! Una canotta nera aderente sotto al soprabito.

Una secchiata di sex appeal direttamente dagli anni novanta! Charles restò a bocca aperta qualche istante.

“Tutto bene, dottore?” chiese il pilota divertito e vanesio.

“Tutto benissimo” rispose Charles mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

_Oh, al diavolo!_

Afferrò il volto di Erik con decisione ma senza troppa forza e lo baciò. Entrambi avevano gli occhi aperti, erano divertiti ed eccitati allo stesso tempo.

“Scusami per ieri sera” sussurrò.

“Sei sorprendente, dottore!”

Si baciarono e ribaciarono e quella mattina non fecero mai colazione.

Erik era un uomo estremamente sicuro di sé, forte del suo aspetto fisico e delle ragguardevoli dimensioni del suo sesso. Era abituato a dominare, a condurre il gioco e a sedurre. Ma nell’orecchio di Charles confessò come essere baciato in quel modo, senza preavviso, lo avesse sorpreso ed estasiato. Xavier non mancò di annotarlo per bene nella sua mente e mantenne un ruolo dominante, per tutta la mattina, che entusiasmò molto il bel pilota.

Scoparono ovunque. Charles si stupì dei tanti modi in cui poteva essere utilizzato il ripiano della sua cucina... pensò per un attimo a Logan e si sentì un po’ sconcio e fedifrago. Si piacque molto.

All’ora di pranzo erano ancora nudi ed esausti nel letto disfatto di Charles. Le lenzuola erano un casino. Sghignazzavano raccontandosi divertenti aneddoti a sfondo sessuale che li riguardavano, come posti assurdi in cui avevano fatto sesso o partner di cui vergognarsi per diversi motivi.

Erik era imbattibile. Innanzitutto aveva avuto decine e decine di amanti. Charles non ebbe il coraggio di chiedergli se la cifra fosse a due zeri...

In secondo luogo si era accoppiato praticamente ovunque, ma raggiunse l’inverosimile quando dichiarò: “Nella stanza accanto ad una cappella, durante un matrimonio. Con lo sposo!”

“Cosa?!” Charles era esterrefatto. “Andiamo dai! Questa è un cazzata!”

“No! Te lo giuro!” Erik non smetteva di ridere. “Scott era un mio caro amico all’università. Si è dichiarato al suo matrimonio, ero il suo testimone! Mi ha confessato di essere sempre stato innamorato di me e di non aver mai avuto il coraggio di dirmelo” spiegò divertito.

“Ok e questo cosa c’entra col farselo dietro l’altare?!”

“Beh... mi dispiaceva, poverino. Gli ho fatto un pompino, pensavo bastasse, ma ha voluto di più...” confessò ghignando.

“Oh mio dio...” Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E come finì?”

“Che si sposò con Jean” disse Erik con un alzata di spalle. “E camminò pianissimo e si sedette pochissimo per tutto il ricevimento!”

Scoppiarono a ridere fino alla lacrime.

“Spari stronzate!”

“No, Charles! Ti giuro che è tutto vero! L’ho scopato a novanta stando attento a non sgualcirgli il vestito!” Ridevano a crepapelle.

Cominciarono a frequentarsi spesso. Il lavoro di Charles non lasciava molto tempo libero, ma Erik sembrava non esserne più di tanto infastidito.

Avere tra i piedi qualcosa di Erik non era un problema come Charles si era immaginato. Permettere che lui lo aspettasse a casa durante il turno doppio di notte era diventata un’abitudine scontata. L’appartamento di Erik era più vicino all’ospedale, spesso Charles vi dormiva anche da solo, se il pilota era impegnato in trasferte lontane.

Uscivano raramente, preferendo impiegare il tempo a disposizione a fare sesso, parlare e ridere.

Charles non aveva mai riso così tanto in vita sua.

“Cosa dici? Usciamo stasera?” propose Erik con slancio. Dei due era quello che soffriva di più il senso di claustrofobia del loro recente rapporto.

“Ma perché?” si lagnò Charles. “Voglio scopare!”

Sapeva che con Lehnsherr era un argomento sempre valido e spesso vincente.

“Dài, Charles... Cheppalle! Andiamo a sbronzarci e ballare”.

“Siamo troppo vecchi per i club, Erik... sai che ci chiamano _papi_ , vero? Poi tu te la prendi...”

Erik lo trafisse con uno sguardo carico di compassione.

“Bel tentativo, doc. Quello sei tu, mentre io me la godo alla grande. Stasera usciamo, e non dire una parola!”

“Va bene. Però voglio andare al Ku, e mettiti giù da gara, baby” disse Charles abbassando la voce di un tono e tirando Erik a sé per un bacio tutto lingua e saliva.

Il Ku Bar Klub era uno dei locali più in voga del momento. Era frequentato da ogni genere di persona e questo, insieme alla musica e agli splendidi go-go boys, faceva sì che avesse vinto per due anni consecutivi la palma di miglior gay club londinese.

Charles era sempre stato a suo agio nei club, ma con l’avanzate dell’età si era a volte sentito fuori luogo. Dimostrava meno dei suoi quarantuno anni, ma la maggior parte degli uomini là dentro avevano vent’anni meno di lui e questo lo metteva un po’ in imbarazzo. Del resto il disagio svaniva subito quando uno di quei ragazzi lo approcciava per invitarlo fuori o nel bagno, offrendogli solitamente sesso in cambio solo di un paio di drink. Erik, di contro, scandalosamente bello e arrapante se ne fregava. Charles lo guardava flirtare con ogni genere di ragazzo: twink, palestrato, bear...

Rimorchiava a gruppi e, quando nei giorni a seguire non doveva gareggiare, beveva come una spugna; dopo meno di un’ora era sempre completamente sbronzo, slatentizzato ed inarrestabile.

Charles stava trangugiando il terzo cocktail seduto su di uno sgabello con la schiena poggiata al bancone. Di fianco a lui Erik, strizzato in una canotta bianca e jeans neri, limonava duro con un giovanotto di non più di vent’anni. Charles sperava fosse almeno maggiorenne. Rideva, tutto denti, beveva e riprendeva a infilare la lingua nella bocca del ragazzino biondo che, completamente estasiato da Lehnsherr, cominciò a palpeggiare l’inguine del pilota.

“Ok, Riccioli d’oro, fatti un giro adesso” minacciò Charles.

Erik rise. Il ragazzino incassò e Xavier finì anche il drink di Lehnsherr.

“Hey!” esclamò poco prima di schiacciare Charles contro al bancone e baciarlo.

Sapeva di cannella e moscow mule. Probabilmente era il sapore della bocca del ragazzo di poco prima.

“Cazzi a mazzi come sempre tu, eh?!” esclamò Charles acido stando ben attento a far aderire il proprio bacino a quello di Erik.

L’atmosfera si scaldò in fretta, i loro inguini scoppiavano e il barman li cacciò via per atti osceni.

Erik era su di giri. Lo trascinò in bagno e gli fece un pompino praticamente in pubblico. Charles sperava solo di non incontrare nessuno che potesse riconoscerlo, ma aveva tanto di quell’alcol in corpo che non si oppose e godette vergognosamente.

D’un tratto uno sguardo filibustiere attirò la sua attenzione. Charles era quasi all’apice del piacere quando l’uomo gli premette il viso pungente contro all’orecchio.

“E io che credevo di essere il cattivo ragazzo, Katyperry!” gli sussurrò succhiandogli il lobo.

Charles ebbe un gran bell’orgasmo: il cazzo nella bocca di Erik e la lingua in quella di Logan.

“Sei una troia. Chi era quel tipo?”

“Ma falla finita! Hai limonato con mezzo locale. Almeno per quello che ho potuto vedere...” disse in un sussurro sbronzo.

“Sai che scopo solo se ci sei anche tu...” biascicò Erik prima di svenire accanto a Charles che già ronfava senza essersi neppure tolto le scarpe.

Come previsto si svegliarono nel pomeriggio con un mal di testa trapanante e dolori ovunque.

Charles preparò una dose massimale di ibuprofene per entrambi. Non avevano più l’età, lo aveva detto lui...

Erik stava in silenzio, bevendo un ettolitro di caffè. La sua barba era sempre più incolta.

“Non mi hai risposto... credo” esordì all’improvviso.

“...?”

“Il tizio, nel bagno, lo conoscevi?”

Charles guardò Erik con fare distratto, come se chiedesse del tempo.

“Ci siamo visti qualche volta” disse vago.

“Visti?”

Charles fissò Erik, ammiccando con aria eloquente e occhi vispi.

“Oh. Visti da vicino. Capisco...”

Cosa intendeva? Cosa c’era da capire?

Finì il suo caffè. E si sedette di fronte ad Erik.

“Vuoi una cosa esclusiva?” domandò schietto.

Erik restò con lo sguardo nella mug, riflessivo.

“Non so...” rispose. “Non so se sia giusto. Ci vediamo poco, tutto sommato. Tra tre giorni parto di nuovo per le tappe francesi, poi quella belga e italiana. E tu con il tuo lavoro... ormai ho ben capito quanto ti piaccia scopare, Charles. E immagino tu abbia capito quanto piaccia a me. Mi sembra una specie di crudeltà obbligare entrambi all’astinenza”.

Charles sorrise.

“Mi piaci, Erik” disse con semplicità.

“Anche tu mi piaci, _solo-Charles_ ”.

“Dico sul serio”.

“Dico sul serio anche io”.

Si baciarono.

“E va bene... iniziamo questo tour de force di seghe solitarie! Maledetto... se poi mi faranno male i polsi per guidare me la pagherai, Charles!”

“I polsi? Al plurale?”

“Sono ambidestro”.

“Giura!”

Denti e risate.

Dannazione... Charles capì che questa volta Erik gli sarebbe mancato tantissimo.

Raven usciva con Rogers ormai da quattro mesi... da non credere. Lui era una specie di Ken, corpo e volto così perfetti da sembrare di plastica. Liscio senza un pelo. Un brivido di disgusto percorse la schiena di Charles.

“A cosa stai pensando con quell’espressione idiota?” chiese Raven porgendogli il caffè. Si erano presi una rapida pausa alla caffetteria dell’ospedale.

“Mi chiedevo se Steve sia viscido quando è bagnato. Tipo se ti scivola via quando provi a stringerlo...”

“Sei un coglione!” esclamò sua sorella. “Dai... guarda che non è solo una perfetta tavola di addominali scolpiti e glutei d’acciaio. Dico sul serio!”

“È che non riesco ad immaginarvi mentre parlate, mi sforzo, ma proprio non ci riesco...”

La sorella lo insultò a bassa voce. Lei e Steve non parlavano, spiegò. Si limitavano ad accoppiarsi come animali da cortile quasi ogni giorno, a condividere la passione per gli sport pericolosi ed estremi e a bere gin.

Raven era serena, a Charles bastava.

“Sembri malinconico. Tutto bene, Bro?” gli chiese dolcemente. Si sentiva sempre così amato da sua sorella; l’unico motivo per cui Charles sopportava l’esistenza di Kurt Marko era il fatto che il patrigno avesse contribuito a generare Raven. Era splendida e i due fratelli insieme erano la famiglia più unita che si fosse mai vista.

Charles sospirò reggendosi il viso con il pugno.

“Mi manca, maledizione. È colpa tua se mi sono ridotto così...”

“Wow! Ti sei innamorato! Quindi tu ed Erik avete fatto un upgrade?”

“Esclusività...” bisbigliò con aria rassegnata.

“Non ti credo! Oh mio dio! Vediamo i calli!”

“Cretina! Abbassa la voce!” soffiò avvampando.

“E il manzo australiano?”

Gli occhi le brillavano furbi e civettuoli.

“Anche lui mi manca... così come il flessibile israeliano, il caldo spagnolo e quella bestia di satana del rugbista ceceno, te lo ricordi?!”

“Charles? Fai schifo!” sentenziò severa. “E hai rinunciato a questo nutrito stormo di uccelli per il pilota? Sono impressionata...”

“Già. Anche io. E quel che è peggio è che penso seriamente che lui valga la pena, Raven. Cazzo...”

Charles fece un altro sospiro con aria sognante. Raven mimò un conato di vomito.

Era cotto. Completamente. Erik gli mancava e non desiderava altro che rivederlo.

L’astinenza non era facile per un uomo come lui, che aveva rinunciato alla stabilità di una relazione per non dover declinare alcun invito erotico. Ma il pensiero di Erik era sufficiente a mantenerlo fedele: l’unica persona con cui desiderasse fare l’amore era Lehnsherr.

_Fare l’amore..._

Era fottuto. Completamente fottuto.

Più tardi, quando finalmente uscì dal lavoro, chiamò Erik. Parlarono per più di un’ora. Si raccontarono le rispettive giornate, senza che nessuno dei due scendesse troppo nei dettagli. Vivevano in ambiti così distanti che le anastomosi gastro-enteriche o le défaillance dei carburatori o del team durante il pit stop non erano mai argomenti di conversazione.

Erik si dilungò su quanti gin diversi venissero prodotti in Italia e gli promise che ne avrebbe acquistato qualcuno per poterli bere insieme. Charles si lamentò della relazione di Raven con Steve e di come lui fosse intelligente quanto un’ostrica.

“Mmmm” mugolò Erik simulando eccitazione. “Bello e stupido: il mio tipo preferito!”

“Mi stai dando dello stupido?” ironizzò Charles.

“Tu non sei neppure così bello, dear, andiamo!” esclamò ridendo.

“Fottiti!”

“Oh Charles! Non sai quanto vorrei... hai fatto sesso?”

“Cosa? No! Non si era deciso per la fedeltà?” chiese agitandosi.

Percepì Erik sghignazzare. Sapeva prenderlo in giro sempre, e puntualmente Charles cadeva vittima delle trame di Lehnsherr come un imbecille.

“Mi prendi in giro, vero?”

“Sesso è sesso. Anche soli con sé stessi. Io mi sono masturbato tre volte oggi” dichiarò pomposo.

“Tre?!” esclamò Charles esterrefatto.

“Ti penso molto...” sussurrò con voce bassa.

Xavier rise tra sé. Avrebbe voluto averlo lì vicino. Baciarlo e fare l’amore con lui.

“Erik?”

“Sì?”

Il cuore gli batteva forte. Non si era immaginato un momento del genere. Non aveva mai fantasticato seriamente sull’amore e il futuro. Di fatto si era da tempo rassegnato ed adattato ad una vita di incontri occasionali e soddisfazioni fisiche. L’amore non era mai stato necessario per Charles prima di incontrare Erik.

Avrebbe voluto così tanto averlo di fronte e non all’altro capo di un telefono...

“Charles? Hai avuto un ictus?”

“Ti amo”.

“Scusa?”

“Ti amo, Erik” ribadì risoluto.

“Wow... Charles... io, io”.

Era la prima volta, da quando lo aveva conosciuto, che Erik Lehnsherr restava senza parole.

“Tranquillo. Non sei obbligato a dire niente, Erik” lo rassicurò Charles placido.

“Ah ok. Grazie” si affrettò a rispondere Erik.

Charles fu attraversato da una bruciante delusione. Aveva pronunciato quelle parole con convinzione, ma il sollievo nella voce di Erik lo aveva ferito. Merda...

D’un tratto si immaginò proiettato nel futuro, disperato e abbandonato, a vivere nel ricordo della bocca e del corpo di Erik, della sua voce e dei suoi sorrisi.

“Charles?” la voce suadente di Lehnsherr lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri paranoici. “Sei ancora lì?”

“Sì...”

Erik rideva. Che cazzo aveva da ridere?!

“Charles... credo seriamente di essermi innamorato di te la sera in cui mi hai sbavato sulla spalla russando. Speravo di fare una di quelle cose da film tipo cena super costosa, sesso sfrenato e dichiarazioni al chiaro di luna. Ma temo che queste cose non appartengono alle nostre vite e sai una cosa? In fondo a me sta bene così. Ti amo, _solo-Charles_ , e quando torno dovrai scegliere: da me o da te”.

Charles si accomodò meglio, testa all’indietro sul divano. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

“Il mio appartamento è più grande” sentenziò.

“Andata”.

“Ora riattacco”.

“Perché?”

“Ho voglia di farmi una sega”.

“Non possiamo stare al telefono?” bisbigliò Erik lascivo.

“Mi vergogno. E poi non penso a te quando mi masturbo, Erik”.

“Puttana!”

“Così mi fai arrossire, Lehnsherr!”

Una testa bionda riccia spuntò dalla porta di ingresso. Il volto coperto dai cartoni della pizza su cui svettava un sacchetto gigante.

“Cosa hai portato?!”

“Pizza e gelato! Serata italiana” dichiarò Raven. “A che ora inizia lo streaming di quella rottura di palle della gara?”

“Dieci minuti. Si stanno già allineando” spiegò Charles con emozione.

Avrebbero guardato la gara di Erik dall’autodromo di Monza, in Italia. Quattro ore di endurance automobilistica. Che sport del cazzo...

L’auto di Erik era sempre la Porsche 911 Rsr verde e nera. La squadra aveva ottenuto la pole position, Erik era eccitato come uno scolaretto quando telefonò a Charles due ore prima. Aveva parlato a raffica senza fermarsi mai, spiegando con tecnicismi, che Charles non aveva capito, il perché il tal pilota sarebbe stato fottuto dal tal altro data una certa posizione della partenza. Lo aveva lasciato parlare fingendo interesse. In verità gli importava solo sentire la sua voce, e il fatto che fosse così felice rendeva piacevole sentirlo blaterare di cose che non capiva.

Si salutarono con un "quindi _mi guarderai?" "certo!" "ti amo"..._

Erano partiti. Sia lui che Raven stavano un po’ attenti solo quando vedevano sfrecciare l’auto verde e nera o sentivano il cronista dire Porsche. Per il resto bevevano e mangiavano, parlando di lavoro o di pettegolezzi tra colleghi.

Dopo due ore e mezza di quei rombi noiosi in sottofondo aprirono dello scotch che Raven aveva portato da un weekend in Scozia. Presero a sghignazzare ricordando scemenze fatte da ragazzini ai danni dei genitori, per la verità Charles era un ragazzino petulante e intelligentissimo che si trascinava dietro suo malgrado una bambina cocciuta e rompipalle.

Raven si alzò per prendere altro ghiaccio.

All’improvviso sentì Charles urlare.

“Raven! RAVEN!” la voce rotta in gola.

Lei corse in salotto e guardò lo schermo del pc da cui stavano seguendo la gara. Le immagini erano del replay in loop di un incidente.

L’auto in accelerazione dopo un magistrale sorpasso interno perdeva il controllo, carambolava roteando sulla pista un numero infinito di volte spargendo detriti a decine di metri di distanza. Infine lo schianto finale contro le protezioni laterali della pista.

L’abitacolo deformato, le ruote esplose. Un piccolo incendio su ciò che restava del cofano.

Le orecchie di Charles erano sorde. Il cronista parlava concitato ma lui non sentiva. Poi la parola ripetuta, ancora e ancora.

 _Porsche_.

E il nome sullo schermo, sotto alle immagini dell’auto distrutta: E. Lehnsherr, Ireland.

Un’auto verde e nera.

Esci.

Esci da quell’auto.

In piedi. Annuisci e poi scuoti la testa, andiamo.

Esci.

 _Ti prego... esci_.

Ma non accadde. Erik non uscì dall’abitacolo.

Raven teneva le mani sulla bocca, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Raven...” bisbigliò Charles. “È un grande schianto questo” disse a metà tra un affermazione lapidaria e la speranza di una domanda.

“Sì... è brutto, Charles” e nel confermare ciò che era evidente gli strinse forte la mano.

Quando arrivò il team di soccorso la portiera era già divelta e in una rapida sequenza Erik venne estratto e posizionato su una tavola spinale. Immediatamente gli tolsero il casco. Charles guardò Raven e capì che nessuna di quelle cose era buon segno: troppo rapide, troppo concitate.

Le sue paure furono confermate dall’inizio delle manovre di rianimazione cardiopolmonare: un soccorritore prese a comprimere ritmicamente il torace di Erik.

Un lamento uscì dalle labbra di Charles che si accasciò sul divano.

“No...” mugugnò sua sorella sedendosi accanto a lui.

Il rianimatore a capo del team era alla testa di Erik. Le immagini erano riprese da lontano e a volte la regia riproponeva lo schianto o le altre auto in coda dietro alla safety car.

Il cronista disse _unità mobile di rianimazione_. Inquadrarono il team di soccorso che sollevava la tavola spinale, si intravide un pallone ambu.

“Lo hanno intubato” disse Raven. “Non lo stanno più massaggiando. Il ROSC è stato a pochi minuti” parlava come se Charles stesse comprendendo, come per consolarlo. Normalmente avrebbe capito perfettamente. Era un chirurgo, ma uno di quelli sapienti e che prestava servizio anche in pronto soccorso. I politraumi da strada, da precipitazione, da aggressione. Tutti casi che aveva visto e gestito. Ma ora non stava capendo. Il suo cervello era scollegato.

Guardò Raven con sguardo perso.

“Il ritmo cardiaco, Charles. Deve essersi stabilizzato in fretta. Probabilmente ora lo stanno trasferendo in un trauma center”.

La voce le tremava.

Entrambi sapevano che ciò che era successo avrebbe cambiato tutto per sempre. Non era come nei film. Non c’era mai il lieto fine.

Charles chiuse il laptop.

“Charles...” Raven piangeva. “Charles mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto” esplose stringendolo forte.

“Cosa facciamo?” chiese lui piano.

“Aspettiamo. Ti prometto che in qualche modo otterrò informazioni”.

*** [ _NdA: il finale alternativo del capitolo 2 parte da questo punto.]_

Il direttore del dipartimento di Terapia Intensiva per cui lavorava Raven era di origini italiane. Gli bastarono due telefonate il mattino seguente per sapere dove fosse Erik e in quali condizioni versasse.

Charles aspettava in corridoio. Non voleva essere presente, non voleva che lo sapessero coinvolto. Bastò dire che era un caro amico di Raven, in fondo era una specie di verità.

Sua sorella lo raggiunse dopo più di un’ora. Aveva gli occhi pesti e lo sguardo duro.

Charles si aspettava la parola _morto_.

Dalla sera precedente aveva sempre un ronzio nelle orecchie, come se percepisse costantemente il proprio flusso di sangue.

“È grave. L’arresto cardiaco è stato secondario al danno cerebrale”.

 _Danno cerebrale_.

“Le lesioni sono severe. Hanno posizionato un catetere di lettura della pressione endocranica ed è alta. Il danno è esteso, Charles”.

 _Danno esteso_.

“Mi dispiace, tesoro. Mi...” pianse di nuovo abbracciandolo.

Cinque giorni dopo, con un’eliambulanza attrezzata a centro rianimatorio pagata dal team Porsche, Erik venne trasferito in Inghilterra.

Charles aspettò che fosse iniziato il turno notturno prima di entrare in rianimazione. Raven era lì, se anche non fosse stata al lavoro non lo avrebbe comunque lasciato solo, ma era lì.

Charles aveva visto decine di pazienti in quelle condizioni. Sapeva cosa fosse ognuna di quelle pompe per infusione, quei cateteri, quei monitor.

C’era abbastanza silenzio. Il rumore ritmico del ventilare e del pulsiossimetro erano quasi confortanti.

Erik giaceva immobile, avvolto fino a metà torace dal lenzuolo bianco. Il suo bel volto gonfio, il lato sinistro bluastro. Un’espressione neutra, irreale. Dalla bocca fuoriusciva il tubo endotracheale, il capo era bendato da un turbante trattenuto con una retina. Il tubicino che misurava la pressione endocranica usciva da un lato e si collegava ad un trasduttore. Il numero sullo schermo era fuori scala. Avevano disattivato l’allarme.

Charles prese la mano destra di Erik e la strinse forte. Fu scosso da un singhiozzo. Non voleva scoppiare in lacrime davanti al personale di guardia quella sera. Non voleva che si sapesse della sua storia con quell’uomo. Non ne aveva la forza.

Accarezzò la mano di quel corpo che era appartenuto ad Erik fino ad una settimana prima. Quel corpo che aveva desiderato e amato e che da poco tempo era diventato esclusivamente suo. Sfiorò piano una guancia. Pensò a tutte le volte che l’aveva baciata e toccata, anche quella guancia era stata di Erik.

Erik non c’era più. In quel letto vi era solo il suo corpo, con le sue belle mani dalle dita lunghe, il torace possente e la sua bocca stupenda. Quanto avrebbe dato per quel sorriso. Per vedere quel numero assurdo di denti avvicinarsi prima di un bacio.

 _Morte cerebrale_.

Charles aveva voglia di gridare, ma non aveva modo di rifugiarsi dove poter urlare a squarciagola il suo dolore.

“Buonasera”.

Era poco più di un sussurro. Una voce debole e roca, di qualcuno che ha urlato per ore, o pianto per giorni...

Charles si voltò. Vide nella donna il naso delicato e la bocca grande, nell’uomo che le stava accanto gli occhi grigi e azzurri come il cielo a gennaio. Si sentì quasi mancare. Era un’anziana coppia composta e distrutta al capezzale del figlio.

“Buonasera” rispose educatamente.

La donna fissava il cartellino identificativo di Charles appuntato sul taschino della divisa verde. Forse si stava chiedendo perché mai un chirurgo stesse accarezzando la guancia di suo figlio.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime quando bisbigliò il cognome Xavier. Anche il marito reagì a quel nome.

“Lei è... _Charles_?” chiese la madre di Erik con la voce ancor più rotta dall’emozione.

“Sì” rispose. Non capiva. Come sapevano il suo nome? C. F. Xavier, MD, non c’era altro che lo identificasse oltre alla foto su quel cartellino.

La donna gli si avvicinò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Erik ci ha parlato tanto di te” spiegò cercando di sorridergli. “Mi dispiace tanto, caro”.

Erik...

Erik aveva parlato ai suoi genitori di lui, _tanto_...

“Sono Edie, lui è mio marito Jacob” disse semplicemente. “La sua mamma e il suo papà” specificò guardando il corpo del figlio.

A quella affermazione la donna non riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi. Charles l’abbracciò forte.

Restarono così per alcuni minuti.

Lacrime silenziose rigarono il volto severo e dignitoso di Jacob Lehnsherr, che si unì all’abbraccio.

“Charles... dicci cosa faresti al nostro posto” chiese dolorosamente Edie quando riuscì a calmarsi.

Charles sapeva esattamente a cosa si stesse riferendo. Li guardò entrambi con rispetto, facendo appello alla sua solida professionalità.

“Rispetterei le volontà di Erik, senza alcun indugio” affermò risoluto.

Era come dire per la prima volta ad alta voce che Erik se ne fosse andato. Ma sicuramente era ciò che lui avrebbe voluto.

Il funerale fu celebrato due giorni dopo il prelievo di organi e tessuti.

Rispettando le disposizione di Erik come donatore furono salvate immediatamente quattro vite. Altrettante videro migliorare la propria qualità e aspettativa di vita nei giorni a venire, e altre ancora avrebbero ricevuto parti di Erik per riprendere a camminare o vedere o eliminare cicatrici.

La settimana successiva arrivò una spedizione dall’Italia. Conteneva una selezione di gin: PhD _gin_ dal sud del paese, _Ginaro_ da una città che si chiamava Brescia, _Yellow gin_ dal Lago di Garda. Erik li aveva spediti come promesso, per fargli una sorpresa.

Charles li sistemò in una vetrina del salotto.

Non li avrebbe mai aperti.

***

Era estate. Erano passati quattro mesi dal suo quarantaduesimo compleanno e dieci dalla morte di Erik.

Si era preso due settimane di ferie per starsene a casa a non fare niente di diverso dal dormire e rilassarsi, salvo un weekend lungo in Scozia speso in trekking e scotch.

“Te ne apro un’altra?” gli chiese il suo barbuto ospite facendogli dondolare la bottiglia di birra vuota davanti alla faccia.

“Quanta gentilezza... sì, grazie” rispose Charles sorridendo.

L’uomo tornò con due bottiglie ghiacciate in mano.

“Logan, perché continui a venire da me?”

Il manzo australiano si accomodò scomposto accanto a Charles. Lo guardava di sbieco con un sopracciglio alzato, ma il risultato della sua espressione aveva un’insolita dolcezza.

“Perché nutro la speranza che smetterai di struggerti per il pilota un giorno e tornerai a scopare con me” affermò strizzandogli l’occhio e prendendo una sigaretta dal taschino della camicia sbottonata.

Charles lo guardò severo arricciando le labbra. Logan roteò gli occhi spazientito e si alzò uscendo sul piccolo balcone difronte.

Xavier beveva in silenzio la sua birra, Logan fumava senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Sai, bub, dopo un po’ passa”.

Charles si limitò a guardarlo, aspettando che continuasse.

“Non va via. Il ricordo, intendo. Ma smette di fare male e alla fine ci pensi e ricordi le cose belle, tipo le risate o le uscite e le scopate, ovviamente. E non ti viene più da piangere, anzi magari ci ridi anche su”.

Fece altre due o tre boccate di fumo.

Charles lo osservava: parlava con cognizione di causa, per la prima volta vide Logan, di cui ignorava il cognome, e non il manzo australiano.

“Mio marito è morto cinque anni fa di leucemia” disse piegando la testa di lato e smettendo di guardare Charles per qualche istante. “Sopportò quasi due anni quella merda. Chemio, ricoveri, trapianto di midollo. Alla fine se ne andò”.

Raccontò tutto con tono neutro, senza enfasi. Perforava Charles con il suo sguardo delinquente e vorace.

Tornò sul divano accanto a lui.

“Marito? Tu?”

“Incredibile, vero? L’ho sposato solo perché aveva un cazzo enorme, non credere!”

Charles scoppiò a ridere. Forse per la prima volta in dieci mesi.

“Ora ha più senso...” si voltò a guardarlo meglio. “Davvero, Logan: perché vieni qui? Non trovi altra birra?”

“Te l’ho detto, Katyperry: aspetto che ti passi il lutto per scopare, voglio essere sicuro di esserci quando succederà...”

Charles rise di nuovo. “Sei un animale senza ritegno” disse alzandosi. Si levò la maglia e i pantaloni.

“Puoi dirlo forte, Charles” per la prima volta pronunciò il suo nome, mentre Charles gli si avvicinava per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. “Togliti anche quelle mutande già che ci sei” suggerì l’australiano afferrandolo per i fianchi.

Charles si abbandonò nella sua bocca. Pensò alla serata del Ku Bar con Erik e sorrise mentre Logan si apriva la patta per fare finalmente sfoggio dei suoi attributi.

*****

Un anno dopo c’è una foto di Charles con Logan in cui sorridono felici.

Charles è sereno, ma il ricordo di Erik ancora gli fa male.

Logan sa come dargli conforto, volergli bene a modo suo, senza cercare un posto nel cuore di Charles che non potrà mai più essere occupato.

Charles lo capisce, e vuole bene a Logan anche per questo.

Chi muore… muore. Chi resta deve arrangiarsi. Charles ci sta provando, meglio che può.

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll make it clear_

_I'll state my case, of which I am certain_

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I've traveled each and every highway_

_And more, much more_

_I did it, I did it my way_

_Regrets, I had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_I saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each charted course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_And more_

_Much, much more_

_I did it, I did it my way_

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

_I’ve loved, I’ve laughed and cried_

_I’ve had my fill, my share of losing_

_And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say, not in a shy way_

_Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way_

_For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself, then he has naught_

_And to say the things that he truly feels_

_And not the words of someone who kneels_

_And the record shows_

_I took all the blows_

_And did it my way_

_by Claude François e Paul Anka_

_Frank Sinatra, 1968_


	2. Drive my Way - finale alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale alternativo.  
> Pochi giorni dopo aver letto la storia, la mia beta reader mi ha chiesto di "dare ai ragazzi una possibilità". Dopo averla fatta piangere disperata, non ho potuto esimermi.
> 
> Erik è ancora qui. Charles è con lui. Raven e Logan sono accanto a Charles, ognuno a modo suo.

Il direttore del dipartimento di Terapia Intensiva per cui lavorava Raven era di origini italiane. Gli bastarono due telefonate il mattino seguente per sapere dove fosse Erik e in quali condizioni versasse.

Charles aspettava in corridoio. Non voleva essere presente, non voleva che lo sapessero coinvolto. Bastò dire che era un caro amico di Raven, in fondo era una specie di verità.

Sua sorella lo raggiunse dopo più di un’ora. Aveva gli occhi pesti e lo sguardo duro.

Charles si aspettava la parola _morto_.

Dalla sera precedente aveva sempre un ronzio nelle orecchie, come se percepisse costantemente il proprio flusso di sangue.

“La situazione è grave, Charles. Ieri sono riusciti a stabilizzarlo, grazie a Dio, per il trasporto. Giunto al trauma center lo hanno rapidamente valutato e portato subito in sala operatoria”.

Charles reagì immediatamente a quella informazione: era il suo campo, era un chirurgo.

“Qual’è il bilancio lesionale?” chiese con impazienza.

“Trauma cranico con ematoma in sede di impatto e controlaterale da contraccolpo. Non sembra essere un danno enorme, la pressione endocranica è sotto controllo. Lo hanno intubato, pare, con una GCS di 5, ma l’impatto è stato veramente violento, Charles”.

Raven sembrava sentirsi in dovere di giustificare e consolarlo per la notizia del coma profondo. Il valore minimo sulla scala di Glasgow era 3...

“Continua” la esortò lui asciutto.

Raven esitò qualche istante, stupita per l’improvviso, apparente distacco con cui suo fratello ascoltava le informazioni. Proseguì come consuetudine dall’alto verso il basso: testa, tronco, addome, arti.

Ogni distretto ed apparato che Raven nominava aveva una lesione grande o piccola, grave o trascurabile da annotare.

Erik era in tutto e per tutto un perfetto esempio di politrauma.

Un suo polmone era stato drenato, il suo addome aperto in emergenza per la reale fonte preoccupante di sanguinamento. Aveva subito una splenectomia e, ahimè, una resezione intestinale. Aveva un omero, il bacino e un femore spezzati. Erano stati posizionati dei fissatori esterni, in attesa di poter affrontare gli interventi di stabilizzazione.

Fortunosamente non aveva danni alla colonna vertebrale o, almeno, non tali da destare preoccupazione. Raven ribadì come la cosa più importante fosse l’esito dopo il riassorbimento dei piccoli ematomi cerebrali e la valutazione della presenza del danno assonale diffuso. Tutte lesioni che potevano lasciare esiti neurologici a lungo termine e non riportare mai Erik indietro, non per come lo avevano conosciuto.

Non era come nei film. Non era mai come nei film.

Il lieto fine non era una mano che si muoveva sul bianco lenzuolo ed improvvisamente stringeva quella del proprio amato. Non c’erano mai occhi che si aprivano increduli dopo un coma, l’iniziale smarrimento per poi ritrovare la consapevolezza e quindi sorridere al mondo.

La realtà, se la sorte era favorevole, era fatta da occhi cisposi che non si aprivano. Mani che stringevano piano e a caso. Sguardi persi ed ebeti. Parole che non uscivano o si ripetevano all’infinito, sempre uguali, incomprensibili ed irritanti. E saliva che non veniva deglutita.

Nella realtà non c’erano le lacrime di gioia o, quantomeno, se arrivavano, duravano pochissimo e venivano immediatamente sostituite dalla frustrazione, dal dolore, dalla rabbia e dalla noia. Poi dalla vergogna, il rammarico ed, infine, dall’indifferenza.

Perché l’handicap che esitava dopo un politrauma severo metteva a dura prova, separava e allontanava.

Charles lo sapeva molto bene e si chiedeva se fosse pronto, se spettasse a lui, se Erik valesse la pena.

Rispose in modo affermativo a tutte e tre le domande.

Erik subì sei interventi chirurgici prima di poter essere trasferito, con un eliambulanza, in Inghilterra.

Lo avevano mantenuto costantemente in coma farmacologico.

Ogni giorno Raven forniva il resoconto delle sue condizioni, Charles restava accanto a lui ogni sera prima di tornare a casa.

Erik riprese conoscenza dopo venti giorni. Piccoli segni di contatto, stringeva la mano a comando, protrudeva la lingua. Sembrava muovere tutti e quattro gli arti.

Fu sottoposto ad altri cinque interventi, alcuni programmati e destinati alla sintesi delle fratture, altri in urgenza per complicanze addominali. Charles fu il chirurgo primo operatore in due occasioni.

Si sentiva come in una bolla temporale.

Da una parte c’era quel paziente vittima di un grave trauma, su cui intervenne più volte per salvargli la vita e garantirgli un’ipotetica ripresa, sempre con ineccepibile professionalità e distacco; dall’altra c’era quello che avrebbe potuto essere l’amore della sua vita sospeso in una sorta di limbo da cui, forse, non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Gli mancava Erik. Gli mancava il suo sorriso a mille denti, le sua braccia possenti che lo stringevano, le risate, la lussuria che li pervadeva quando erano sbronzi.

Si sentiva in colpa a pensare a sé stesso e alla sua frustrazione, invece che essere grato perché Erik fosse vivo. Si sentiva orribile quando, spazientito, lasciava il reparto di rianimazione per l’ennesima crisi di Erik che non ascoltava, non collaborava, c’era il dubbio che forse non sempre capiva.

Usciva furibondo, senza riuscire bene a comprendere contro chi o cosa indirizzare la sua rabbia.

Piangeva silenzioso.

A volte non passava a trovare Erik. Adduceva delle scuse lavorative.

E poi si sentiva male.

Erik restò ricoverato in rianimazione due mesi.

Fu poi trasferito in una struttura riabilitativa.

Non camminava e pesava circa sessanta chili per un metro e ottantatré.

Dopo altri tre interminabili mesi fatti di urla, dolore, demoralizzazione e litigate, Erik venne finalmente dimesso.

Charles si offrì come caregiver e Lehnsherr venne ad abitare a casa sua.

“Nel weekend arriveranno i tuoi genitori” disse Charles mentre poggiava una tazza di tè davanti ad Erik. “Tua madre mi ha chiamato ieri sera: non vedono l’ora di vederti fuori da un ospedale, sai?”

Erik guardava fuori dalla finestra. Probabilmente non stava a sentire, perso in qualche paranoica elucubrazione o semplicemente concentrato sul proprio dolore.

“Erik?” chiamò Charles con un sospiro sconsolato.

L’altro si voltò lentamente. Lo guardò con i suoi occhi grigi e azzurri, come il cielo di gennaio, durante un temporale. Non brillavano più, il suo sguardo non esplorava la stanza curioso, il suo sopracciglio non si inarcava prima di saltare addosso a Charles.

“Ho sentito. Va bene” disse atono a bassa voce.

Prese la tazza di tè con una mano magrissima e piena di cicatrici, assomigliava a tutto il resto del suo corpo, pensò Charles.

Faceva male vederlo così, faceva male pensare a come fosse Erik quel giorno in cui lo conobbe, quando il destino lo risparmiò durante quel primo incidente. Pensare a quel viso e a quei muscoli, il cipiglio sfrontato con cui si presentò da Raven per ottenere il contatto di Charles, le sue canotte aderenti nelle notti passate nei club, il sesso con lui...

Charles gli si avvicinò. Era la prima volta che restavano soli nella certezza che nessuno li avrebbe mai interrotti.

Era combattuto tra il vergognoso desiderio di mandarlo a farsi fottere e uscire mollandolo su quello sgabello e la tenerezza che provava osservandolo, consapevole che non fosse colpa di nessuno, tantomeno di Erik.

“Hey...” scelse la seconda opzione e gli accarezzò la testa piano per poi baciarla. “Cosa ti va di mangiare?”

Erik chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo durante quel contatto inspirando il profumo di Charles. Poi si scostò come indispettito, senza rispondere, si alzò lentamente, la sua protesi d’anca non gli avrebbe permesso di fare altrimenti, e andò verso il bagno sorreggendosi a mobili e sedie. Charles incassò triste guardando le spalle curve e il pigiama che sembrava vuoto.

Doveva uscire. Prese la giacca e si diresse alla porta. Gli veniva da piangere, maledizione, ed era così incazzato.

“Esco un attimo” disse con voce rotta.

“Non devi farlo per forza” rispose Erik piatto senza voltarsi.

“Cosa?”

Voleva andarsene, ma Erik non iniziava una conversazione dall’incidente, qualsiasi cosa avesse da dire meritava di essere ascoltata. Con uno sforzo ricacciò indietro le lacrime e deglutì.

“Starmi accanto. Non devi farlo. Non lo sopporto” disse acido.

Charles non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Spalancò gli occhi azzurri e, senza che potesse evitarlo, fu pervaso da una rabbia incontrollata.

“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo, Erik?!” soffiò furibondo.

Dopo tutti quei mesi, dopo tutto quel dolore, l’angoscia e la paura, lui si permetteva di dire che non sopportava di averlo accanto?!

Erik si piegò ulteriormente su sé stesso. Come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in pancia.

“Non ho bisogno di te, Charles. Non ti voglio fra i piedi” disse nuovamente sempre senza voltarsi, poggiato allo stipite.

“Sei in casa mia, _stronzo_ ” ruggì senza controllo.

“Già... appena trovo un appartamento me ne vado” comunicò lapidario e si chiuse in bagno.

Charles lo avrebbe ammazzato di botte. Ed era certo che sarebbe stato un desiderio facilmente realizzabile. Era talmente fragile, magro ed emaciato che gli sarebbero bastati due ganci ben assestati per ucciderlo.

Si costrinse a respirare profondamente, cercando di riprendere il controllo.

Fece appello alla sua professione, alla sua esperienza.

Cosa stava succedendo ad Erik? Era l’esito psichiatrico post traumatico? Era un comportamento irrazionale dovuto al residuo danno cerebrale?

Perché gli aveva detto quelle cose...

Erik...

 _Cazzo_.

Pianse seduto al bancone della cucina con la testa tra le mani.

Era così stanco. Così amareggiato.

Che senso aveva tutto questo? Perché il destino gli aveva fatto conoscere quell’uomo per poi strapparglielo in un modo così crudele?

Erik era una specie di fantasma. L’ombra di un uomo ormai incapace di badare a sé stesso, privato della sua bellezza, del suo vigore, di tutta la sua vita.

Rifiutava di recarsi al gruppo di supporto, rifiutava la psicoterapia e, ora, rifiutava anche la presenza di Charles.

Se lo avesse lasciato andare sarebbe morto di certo.

Guardò il soffitto e si asciugò gli occhi.

Restò cinque minuti in attesa che Erik uscisse dal bagno per provare a parlare con lui, capire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Ma Lehnsherr non si mosse.

Charles si avvicinò alla porta e il suo stomaco fu stretto in una morsa.

Sentiva Erik dall’altra parte piangere con singhiozzi strozzati. Sembrava un animale che guaiva morente nella propria tana.

“Erik” chiamò in un lamento. “Erik, apri”.

“Va via!” singhiozzò forte.

“Erik, ti prego... apri la porta” ribadì Charles con sofferenza.

Singhiozzi.

Cercò inutilmente di forzare la maniglia. Era angosciato e agitato.

“Erik, dannazione! Apri questa cazzo di porta! Erik... ti prego... Erik” pianse anche Charles con la fronte premuta contro il legno che li separava.

Nel bagno Erik mugugnava senza sosta.

Con una spallata la porta cedette e Charles si accasciò accanto allo spettro dell’uomo che amava, rannicchiato sul pavimento di ceramica. Lo abbracciò forte e lasciò che terminasse il suo sfogo.

“Non è giusto che io ti faccia questo” sussurrò alla fine.

“Tu non mi stai facendo niente a parte farmi incazzare, Erik” aveva un tono amaro, ma sincero. “Ti amo” disse infine.

Erik restò poggiato con la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Lo so. E non lo sopporto, Charles”.

Fu di nuovo lapidario.

Charles smise di respirare per qualche momento.

Senza dire una parola lo aiutò ad alzarsi e cambiarono il sacchetto della stomia, poi Erik si rifugiò a letto.

Charles uscì immediatamente di casa.

Non voleva pensare, non doveva pensare.

Prese il telefono e inviò un messaggio.

_Sei impegnato?_

Erano passati più di sei mesi dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

**Katyperry ... che sorpresa. Sono libero.**

_Possiamo vederci?_

**Vengo da te**.

_No, non da me._

**Ok**.

Logan gli inviò il proprio indirizzo.

Era un bilocale incasinato, pieno di oggetti e vestiti un po’ dappertutto. Appesa ad una parete c’era un tavola da surf lisa con sotto un divano di pelle sfondato.

L’uomo lo guardò incuriosito, forse per la barba lunga o lo sguardo troppo duro.

“Hey, ne è passato di tempo” approcciò con un ghigno.

“Scopami” disse Charles senza mezzi termini.

“Woah, Charley! Nessun preambolo, eh?!”

“Zitto, non voglio parlare. Scopami e basta!”

Doveva essere un ordine, ma gli uscì più una preghiera.

In ogni caso, Logan non se lo fece più ripetere e ubbidì. Non fece domande, non pretese di sapere perché Charles fosse lì, o del perché non avesse voluto vederlo a casa sua come in passato.

Face quello che gli aveva chiesto, forte e per il tempo strettamente necessario.

Poco dopo Charles si rivestì e se ne andò.

“Ti posso chiamare ancora?” chiese prima di uscire.

“Hai il mio numero, bub” rispose Logan accendendosi una sigaretta pensieroso.

Raven trafficava con la brocca piena di caffè. Ne riempì due tazze, poggiandone una senza delicatezza davanti ad Erik. Lui la guardò scettico: nessuno gli dava più caffè da una vita, pareva non andasse bene per lui.

“Che c’è?” chiese Raven asciutta.

“Niente... il caffè: credevo di non poterlo bere” affermò.

Raven alzò gli occhi al cielo come annoiata.

“Ho l’aria di una a cui frega qualcosa se bevi caffè, Erik?”

“Oh... sei arrabbiata come me” disse piano senza guardarla.

“Perché non dovrei esserlo? Sei uno stronzo. Se pensi che starò a guardare mentre frantumi il cuore di mio fratello hai sbagliato a capire” minacciò dura.

Erik non rispose, ma si limitò a sorseggiare caffè per la prima volta da quello che gli parve un secolo.

“Charles non si merita tutto questo...” bisbigliò.

“No, infatti. E nemmeno tu. Nessuno se lo merita mai. Se vuoi passare il resto della tua esistenza ad autocommiserarti, fai pure. Ma non uccidere mio fratello con l’ingratitudine, l’indifferenza o, peggio ancora, la cattiveria gratuita per dare sfogo alla tua rabbia. Charles ti ama e ha scelto di starti accanto. Sii grato, cazzo. So che la tua vita fa schifo ora, ma se continuerai a fare del male a Charles, giuro su Dio Erik, che diventerà un inferno!”

Era a pochi centimetri dal volto di Erik. E non vi era alcun sarcasmo nel suo sguardo.

“Non ci riesco” gnaulò lui.

“Allora vattene. Va a lasciarti morire lontano da Charles” disse a voce alta avvampando.

“Ok” fu la risposta triste di Erik.

Merda...

Charles l’avrebbe ammazzata.

“Ok un cazzo, Erik!” urlò. “Andiamo! Sei sopravvissuto, sei qui...” la voce le si ruppe al ricordo dei mesi passati a condividere l’angoscia di Charles per le sorti di Erik e per tutti i turni passati ad occuparsi direttamente di quell’uomo in rianimazione.

Erik la guardò commosso.

“Rivoglio la mia vita, Raven” piagnucolò e non si sentì mai più fragile.

“Non tornerà, non quella che avevi prima. Ma hai la fortuna di una seconda possibilità. E non sei neppure da solo, Erik. Ti prego...”

“È come rubargli la vita...” disse all’improvviso. “Prima, quando ero in coma, quando subivo gli interventi, non potevo impedire a Charles di rinunciare a vivere per starmi accanto. Ma ora... ora posso lasciarlo andare”.

Guardò Raven con occhi disperati.

“Ma mio fratello non vuole andare da nessuna parte in cui non ci sia tu, idiota. Non è mai stato uno furbo, non possiamo farci niente” sospirò alzando le spalle sarcastica, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Tu e Charles meritate una possibilità, Erik”.

Lehnsherr sorrise sommesso, usando molti meno denti di quanto non avrebbe fatto in passato, ma Raven rivide comunque il bellissimo pilota.

Erik cercava sempre di non spogliarsi davanti a Charles. Ormai Xavier se ne era accorto e tendeva a rispettare quel pudore un tempo estraneo per loro. Erik non sopportava mostrare il corpo martoriato da tutte quelle cicatrici, ma più di tutto odiava quel dannato sacchetto della stomia. Charles sapeva bene quanto le persone soffrissero per quella che per un chirurgo era solo la scelta necessaria a tutela di un addome traumatizzato.

Aveva sentito decine di pazienti chiedergli disperati per quanto tempo avrebbero dovuto sopportarlo, quando sarebbero stati rioperati, quando tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

Per alcuni di loro era stata una scelta definitiva, che li aveva condannati a convivere per sempre con _un reservoir di merda attaccato alla pancia_ , così lo definiva Erik con rabbia. E Charles, come sempre, lasciava che si sfogasse liberamente.

Per fortuna, nel disastro che era stato il corpo di Lehnsherr in quell’ultimo anno, era giunto il giorno del ricovero per l’ennesimo intervento chirurgico, e questa volta sarebbe stato per eliminare quel maledetto sacchetto.

“Sarai lì?” chiese Erik mentre si preparavano ad uscire. “In sala operatoria...” specificò.

“Ovvio” affermò Charles.

“E sarai tu ad operarmi?” chiese nuovamente con apprensione.

“Sarò lì con te, Erik. Ogni istante, promesso” lo rassicurò avvicinandosi.

Gli occhi di Erik sembravano enormi così spalancati in quel visto smagrito e scavato. Era stanco, terrorizzato all’idea di tornare in ospedale e Charles avrebbe tanto voluto poterlo rassicurare di più.

“Sarò sempre con te” ribadì prima di baciarlo.

Erik, insieme ad altre cose, non ricordava più bene come fosse baciare Charles. Ricordava che fosse bello e di come desiderasse farlo sempre. Quando le loro labbra si toccarono e poi aprirono, quando Charles lo strinse piano a sé ed Erik lambì la sua lingua con la propria, tutto gli tornò in mente e gli fu chiaro perché baciarlo gli piacesse così tanto.

“Scusami” sussurrò Lehnsherr.

“Per cosa?”

“Per questo anno, per quello che ti ho fatto passare” bisbigliò in imbarazzo.

Charles non rispose, ma si limitò ad abbracciarlo e baciarlo di nuovo.

“Andiamo, Erik” lo esortò. “Sarà nulla rispetto a tutto quello che hai affrontato”.

Charles eseguì l’intervento insieme a Kovač, il quale volle assisterlo per pura cortesia: una ricanalizzazione non è un intervento complesso, ma il suo capo impose la propria presenza a compenso, secondo lui, dell’etica un po’ dubbia di operare il proprio compagno.

Erik affrontò il decorso post operatorio in ospedale come tutti coloro che hanno affrontato numerosi interventi chirurgici e uno shock post traumatico: divenne insopportabile ed intollerante a qualsiasi cosa.

Aveva sempre dolore, non voleva essere assistito dal personale, non voleva mangiare, né alzarsi.

Charles era esasperato e, nuovamente, schiacciato dai sensi di colpa che la sua scarsa sopportazione gli procuravano.

“Vaffanculo!” urlò.

“Erik...” disse piano con voce stanca.

“Avevi detto che era una cosa da niente!” Erik sbraitava. “Che non avrebbe fatto male! Spari stronzate! Va via!”

Charles rimase qualche secondo a guardare Erik raggomitolato nel letto che gli dava le spalle.

Sapeva perfettamente che la sua reazione era normale, che la sua sopportazione era ridotta all’osso, che aveva sopportato troppo dolore per tollerare anche solo poco più di un fastidio, che gli antidolorifici facevano meno effetto... ma aveva comunque voglia di prenderlo a sberle.

Uscì dall’ospedale e scrisse a Logan.

_Ciao, ho bisogno di non pensare._

**Vieni qui?**

_Ti andrebbe anche di bere? Offro io._

**Ma poi tappa qui...!**

_Certo_.

“Charles?” chiese Raven con tono incredulo. Chiamò verso le dieci di sera. “Dove sei?”

“Fuori” rispose asciutto superando il caos del bar in cui si trovava.

“Ho prescritto della morfina ad Erik. Ora sta meglio. Dorme”.

“Mmmm ok” disse distrattamente.

“Charles...”

“Cosa?”

“No, niente”.

Raven riattaccò pensierosa. Charles era in un locale e sembrava sbronzo.

Guardò Erik che ora dormiva sotto l’effetto della morfina, la bocca lievemente piegata in una smorfia.

Raven gli accarezzò la testa e pregò che Charles non si pentisse troppo di quella notte.

Charles non tornò a casa quella sera. Restò da Logan dopo averlo cavalcato più di una volta sul suo brutto divano sfondato.

Il giorno dopo si dimenticò della dimissione di Erik che aspettò inutilmente seduto e vestito sul bordo del letto dell’ospedale.

Raven, che smontava dal turno di notte, lo accompagnò a casa.

Restarono in silenzio per un po’. Poi lei disse quanto fosse preoccupata per Charles, che non era da lui una cosa del genere.

“Sta bene. Avrà solo avuto bisogno di stare per i fatti suoi”.

“Si è dimenticato di portarti a casa, Erik”.

“No... probabilmente deve avermelo detto” mentì. “Devo essermelo dimenticato. Sì, sicuramente mi ha avvisato”.

Sostenne la menzogna e convinse Raven che poteva serenamente andare a casa a riposare, lui sarebbe stato bene, suo fratello sarebbe tornato presto.

Charles rincasò solo dopo mezzogiorno. Era spettinato, stanco, con gli abiti stropicciati.

Fissò Erik. Erano separati da un silenzio imbarazzato e quasi soffocante.

Cazzo...

“Faccio una doccia” dichiarò prima di sparire.

Era consumato dalla vergogna: si era dimenticato di Erik.

Si era dimenticato di portarlo a casa il giorno della dimissione.

Cazzo.

Quando tornò in cucina Erik aveva preparato del tè.

Charles non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia.

“Hai dormito fuori?”

“Sì”.

“Hai scopato?”

“Sì...”

Erik osservò la tazza di tè e ne bevve un po’.

“Hai fatto bene” sentenziò. “Mi dispiace, Charles. Mi dispiace per essermi trasformato in un incubo per te”.

“Ti ho appena detto di averti tradito e tu mi chiedi scusa?”

“Charles... sono passati più di dieci mesi, mi sarei preoccupato se non lo avessi fatto. Dimmi che lo hai fatto con regolarità, ti prego”.

“Solo un’altra volta... Erik, io... noi...”

“Noi era prima dello scorso ottobre”.

Charles si sentì gelare. Abbassò lo sguardo aspettando che Erik ponesse fine alla loro relazione. Ma Erik sorrise. Forse il danno cerebrale lo aveva davvero reso matto...

“Questa è una cosa nuova” concluse indicando entrambi. “Andiamo, solo-Charles, ma mi vedi?! Non ti saresti mai neppure degnato di guardare una comparsa di _Schindler's List!_ A te piacciono quelli grossi” disse ridendo.

Charles aveva un nodo in gola. Erik rideva, e lo faceva con tutti i suoi denti e con gli occhi di nuovo vispi.

“A me piaci tu, Erik”.

“Bel tentativo, ma non farò sesso con te!”

Si baciarono e ribaciarono, come quella mattina di quasi due anni fa.

Erik si era sbagliato: fecero l’amore, per la prima volta dopo tutti quei mesi, piano piano. Charles aveva paura che Erik potesse rompersi tanto era fragile, Erik riusciva a mala pena a stare in piedi e aveva il fiato corto ma, come disse in futuro, portarono a casa un risultato accettabile.

Una mattina di qualche settimana dopo Erik stava facendo colazione. Aveva ripreso una dieta sbilanciata sulle proteine per incrementare la massa muscolare insieme alle sedute in palestra di fisioterapia e potenziamento.

Charles lo osservava mangiare con gusto la sua granola proteica, sorrise: vederlo così era bellissimo. Erik si accorse di essere osservato e alzò appena lo sguardo su Charles.

“Che c’è?” disse con la bocca piena masticando rumorosamente delle mandorle.

Charles sorrise di più.

“Niente. Sono contento che ti sia tornato l’appetito” asserì. Poi assunse un’aria più seria e fastidiosamente professionale. “Ti sei scaricato oggi? L’alvo è sempre regolare?”

Erik si immobilizzò con le gote gonfie di cereali e la bocca dischiusa.

Deglutì alzando gli occhi al cielo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Charles, giuro che se mi chiedi ancora una volta se cago con regolarità ti prendo a bastonate sulla schiena!”

Charles arrossì un po’.

“Oh andiamo... lo sai che non posso farne a meno. Devo sapere se il mio lavoro funziona”.

“Charles...”

“Erik, ti ho solo chiesto” cercò di spiegare puntiglioso.

“Falla finita! Guarda che dico sul serio: ti picchio” minacciò Erik imbronciato.

Charles rise.

“Prima devi riuscire a prendermi, larva!” lo prese in giro.

“Oh-oh molto spiritoso. E maturo. Prendimi pure per il culo. Aspetta che mi riprenda e ti faccio passare la voglia di fare l’idiota!”

Charles lo guardò amorevolmente reggendosi il viso con i pugni.

“Non vedo l’ora...” disse con aria furba.

Erik alzò le sopracciglia. Poi si piegò in un ghigno vorace.

“Beh, avrei già un’idea di come fartela pagare subito, se ci tieni tanto...”

“Ah sì?” chiese curioso. “E sentiamo: quale sarebbe?”

“Vieni sul divano e lascia che ti impali per bene. Vediamo se poi il tuo pensiero sarà il mio alvo regolare o il tuo!”

Charles scoppiò a ridere.

“Così mi tenti davvero, Erik” disse lascivo.

“Aspetta che arranco fino al salotto, dottore!”

Risero di nuovo.

Sembrava tutto così lontano: le urla sconclusionate di Erik, il suo dolore ingestibile, il rifiuto di tutto e di tutti. E quell’angoscia, quel patema che Charles aveva avuto appiccicato addosso come pece per mesi. La subdola consapevolezza dovuta alla sua esperienza di clinico che sarebbe andata male, che Erik non avrebbe mai ripreso una vita normale, non sarebbe mai più stato accanto a lui proponendogli di fare l’amore o anche solo di aver voglia di baciarlo.

E invece era lì. Ancora magrissimo e un po’ fragile, ancora lontano dal riprendere la sua vita. Ma era lì, con lui, a ridere e a supporre di fare sesso come un anno fa, come se quel maledetto incidente non fosse mai avvenuto.

Erik era lì e Charles era fottutamente felice di quel sorriso e di quegli occhi fissi su di lui.

Avevano una possibilità ed entrambi erano certi di una cosa: non l’avrebbero sprecata.

Fu come tornare a respirare aria pulita e non vivere più in un buco soffocante.

Erik stava sempre meglio nel corpo ma, soprattutto, nello spirito.

Assumeva regolarmente gli antidepressivi che, finalmente a regime terapeutico, lo aiutavano a mantenere un atteggiamento propositivo; frequentava il gruppo di supporto e si sottoponeva alle sedute di psicoterapia.

Guadagnò dieci chili di massa muscolare che gli fecero perdere finalmente quel terribile aspetto da malato terminale. Ora nessuno lo guardava più con compassione e tristezza.

Portava i capelli leggermente più lunghi, spettinati, per nascondere le cicatrici; sul viso la barba era presente a varie lunghezze, a seconda dell’accidia che caratterizzava il suo rapporto con la rasatura.

Charles era felice. Erik era un uomo diverso dal pilota sexy e sfacciato che aveva incontrato tempo fa. Non era più il toro da monta che lo aveva fatto trasalire e affogare nel suo sex appeal, ma era tornato ad essere un bell’uomo e lo diventava ogni giorno di più.

Permetteva a Charles di accarezzare ogni sua cicatrice durante l’intimità, nonostante lui tollerasse di osservarle solo lo stretto necessario. Odiava soprattutto l’esito della chiusura della stomia: una sorta di tondino arricciato, alquanto insignificante rispetto ai segni che deturpavano il resto del suo addome o i suoi fianchi. Ma lasciare che Charles baciasse ogni centimetro di quei solchi rossastri, lo legava a lui in modo indissolubile, ed erano così numerosi quei segni... il tempo necessario per sfiorarli tutti era un preliminare erotico di tutto rispetto.

Charles scrisse a Logan un giorno.

 _Ciao_.

**Katyperry! Novità?**

_Tutto bene. Volevo... salutarti._

**Non mi starai chiedendo di chattare, spero!**

_Per una volta potresti fare uno sforzo..._

S **ono felice che tu sia felice, Charles.**

_Wow, non credevo conoscessi il mio nome!_

**L’ho riletto adesso sul profilo. Non ti illudere.**

_Grazie, Logan_.

 **A disposizione, Katyperry. Salutami il sexy pilota**.

_No, non credo lo farò._

**Peccato... in tre sarebbe stato divertente!**

_Addio, Logan._

**Buona vita, bub.**

Erik tornò al lavoro ad un anno esatto dall’incidente.

Rientrò a casa entusiasta con del gelato, roteando il bastone che spesso usava per camminare meglio.

Charles alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo scettico.

Erik attendeva con un ghigno che gli venisse chiesto il motivo di tanta euforia, Charles non voleva dargli questa soddisfazione e si faceva violenza per ignorarlo il più possibile.

“Oh andiamo! Chiedimi perché sono così infervorato!” sbottò alla fine Lehnsherr non resistendo più.

Charles roteò gli occhi trattenendo una risata.

“Magari dopo... adesso sto cercando una ricetta che vorrei provare per questa sera” comunicò distrattamente scorrendo le pagine sul tablet.

Erik arricciò le labbra, gli occhi ridotti a fessure.

“Che stronzo! E va bene: dal mese prossimo torno a lavorare, per Porsche” annunciò pomposo.

Charles per poco non cadde dallo sgabello. Aveva capito perfettamente che Erik non stesse scherzando, non ci sarebbe riuscito: era troppo entusiasta e felice.

Le orecchie cominciarono e fischiargli come quella volta con Raven davanti al laptop.

Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva assolutamente essere vero.

L’esito psichiatrico del trauma doveva essere certamente peggiore del previsto. Erik forse aveva cominciato a sviluppare una psicosi...

Aveva la bocca secca e non trovava le parole.

“Charles” cominciò Erik. “Ascoltami...”

“Vaffanculo!” riuscì a dire, infine, Xavier interrompendolo.

“No, ascoltami, Charles” insistette serio.

“No! No! Che cazzo dici?! Porsche?! Le auto! Erik perdio!”

Era fuori di sé. Ma come cazzo poteva pensare di tornare a lavorare dove era quasi morto?! Come poteva anche solo immaginare che avrebbe tollerato di vederlo nuovamente in pericolo?!

“Charles!” Questa volta il tono non consentì che venisse interrotto. “Ascoltami” ribadì più dolcemente. “Non piloterò mai più. Anche volendo... non posso stare seduto in quegli abitacoli per ore, lo sai. E poi... quasi non vedo dall’occhio sinistro. Per cui smetti di avere una crisi isterica e ascoltami, per favore” lo pregò prendendogli le mani tra le sue.

Charles serrò i denti e annuì.

“Sono un ingegnere, un collaudatore ed ero un pilota, come immagino tu riesca a ricordare...” fece un sorriso amaro. “Farò parte del team tecnico. Solo teoria, Charles. Magari starò nei box, tornerò in trasferta, ma non salirò su nessun bolide rombante, ahimè” concluse con rammarico.

Charles abbassò lo sguardo e scrollò piano la testa.

“Se potessi torneresti a correre, vero?”

“Sì, se potessi sì. Ma non posso: ci sei tu”.

Charles lo guardò senza capire.

“Non potrei mai farti una cosa del genere, Charles” dichiarò con occhi dolci. “Ti amo troppo”.

Denti. Decine di denti bianchi.

Va al diavolo, Erik...

“Cosa farò quando starai via per mesi durante i campionati?” si lagnò Charles, consapevole del fatto che quella specie di vacanza, fatta di Erik finalmente tornato alla vita, bello e in forma, sempre a casa pronto ad accoglierlo tra le braccia, fosse chiaramente finita.

“Beh... mi telefonerai, immagino, uscirai a sbronzarti con Raven e ti farai un mucchio di seghe!” esclamò ridendo.

“Molto spiritoso...” ribatté sarcastico Charles.

“Oh! E verrai con me ogni volta che ti sarà possibile, dear, come fanno gli altri coniugi. Alloggeremo in hotel stupendi e, ti giuro: ti porterò in posti pazzeschi” elencò con entusiasmo.

“Cosa hai detto?”

Charles aveva i suoi grandi occhi azzurri spalancati. Erik non credeva potessero diventare ancora più grandi.

“Prego?”

Aveva fatto centro. Ecco, quel momento. Lo aveva immaginato quel fottuto giorno, dopo aver riattaccato il telefono quindi mi guarderai?! certo! ti amo...

Era solo stato rinviato di un anno.

“Hai detto... hai detto coniugi” disse piano Charles circospetto. Temeva che dirlo ad alta voce lo avrebbe svegliato.

“L’ho detto?”

Erik aveva un’espressione gioiosa, un sorrisetto furbo da prendere a schiaffi.

“Erik...”

“Beh, se ormai l’ho detto... tanto vale che mi sposi. Così potrò avere mio marito in trasferta con me” dichiarò strizzandogli l’occhio.

Charles avrebbe voluto urlare.

E dopo un anno, o forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Charles sentì il cuore scoppiargli in petto.

Saltò al collo di Erik e lo baciò come se volesse divorarlo.

“Ahi! Uh Charles! La schiena...” esclamò Erik in una smorfia.

“Sei un rottame!” disse Charles baciandogli il naso.

“Cosa credi, dottore? Guarda che ti sposo solo per interesse: mi garantisco l’assistenza sanitaria!”

Risero tanto.

La loro felice vita insieme stava tornando, e avevano intenzione di assaporarne ogni momento.


	3. Epilogo del finale alternativo - Perfect three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik sta meglio. Lui e Charles sono felici. Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, però, serve un po' di leggerezza...

Harrods durante i weekend era una sorta di strana insalata mista esposta al self-service da troppo tempo. Non andata a male da dover essere buttata via all’istante, ma neppure fresca di giornata. Una rimestata, una spruzzata di limone e lo chef convinceva il maître di sala a lasciarla nel buffet per un giorno ancora.

Londinesi annoiati, turisti a frotte di ogni nazionalità, rappresentanti, troupe televisive e radiofoniche, giornalisti...

Harrods nei weekend e nei ponti festivi stava sullo stomaco. Non è che desse così fastidio da non poterci entrare, ma una volta che eri dentro bramavi di uscire il prima possibile.

Charles aspettava sul marciapiede di Brompton Road con le mani infilate in tasca e un fondo di nervosismo incontrollato. Aveva cercato di rilassarsi, aveva mangiato un sorbetto di Grom vergognosamente caro, aveva comprato l’ennesimo mini Teddy Bear by Harrods per far ridere Raven, ed ora aspettava sul quel maledetto marciapiede pieno di gente.

D’un tratto qualcuno lo afferrò per un gomito, se fosse stato l’ennesimo turista che chiedeva informazioni, Charles giurava che...

“Ohi! Katyperry, sei proprio tu?!”

Davanti a Harrods?!

Di sabato?!

In pieno giorno, poi!

“Logan...” non poté non sorridere.

L’australiano lo guardava gioioso, incapace di nascondere la sincera felicità di averlo incontrato. Charles si sentì lusingato. Avrebbe voluto dar libero sfogo al piacere che, di fatto, anche lui provava nel rivederlo dopo così tanto tempo, ma il suo nervosismo prese a roderlo dall’interno sempre di più. Cominciò persino a spostare nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro senza controllo.

“È un sacco che... beh che non ci sentiamo. Come butta, bub?”

“Bene. Sto bene, e tu? Ti trovo benissimo” disse con circostanza.

Ma in effetti Logan stava proprio bene: fisicamente in forma come era sempre stato, ma con qualcosa in più. Forse la barba appena accennata e curata, i capelli più corti, gli abiti freschi di bucato, stirati e non sdruciti...

Era proprio bello, non c’era un modo diverso per definirlo.

E Charles si sentì sempre meno a proprio agio.

E sempre più agitato.

“Grazie, bello” disse orgoglioso. “Che combini, qui? Chi stai aspettando?”

 _Cazzo_...

Logan sembrava uno che avesse vissuto tre vite nel tempo di una: l’esperienza di tre esistenze compresse in un solo individuo. Non si poteva pensare di farla franca.

“Io... io” balbettò Charles.

Ma perché diavolo stava balbettando, poi?!

Era indispettito per un motivo, ma l’improvvisa comparsa di Logan lo aveva scombussolato per un altro.

“Sto aspettando qualcuno, mi viene a prendere” disse infine un po’ troppo velocemente.

“Uh... sembri fremere” gli disse strizzando l’occhio in modo volutamente plateale. “Il pilota, scommetto!”

E che dire... Logan aveva vissuto così intensamente e abbastanza a lungo da essere una specie di oracolo dei rapporti interpersonali. Il fatto, che poi, si interessasse più all’accoppiamento, che ad altro genere di interazione, in fondo era un dettaglio.

“Sì...” ammise arrossendo un po’.

Logan sghignazzò.

“Cosa c’è, Katyperry? Non vuoi che mi veda con te?”

A segno. Diretto.

“Cosa?! No! E perché mai? Noi... io e te non...”

Si sentiva un vero coglione. Ma cosa gli stava capitando? Logan era stato un diversivo del passato remoto, che motivo aveva di sentirsi così?

Diavolo...

In lontananza si sentì il rombo di un motore BMW. Era una R1200R.

Charles lo sapeva bene dal giorno in cui quello stronzo di Erik si era presentato a casa esponendo ancora più denti del solito, cosa che Charles credeva umanamente impossibile, a dire il vero.

“Una moto?! Una cazzo di moto?! Ma sei completamente fuori di testa! Erik...”

Ma non c’era stato verso e, per dirla tutta, lui non aveva neppure insistito così tanto nel farlo desistere dal guidare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto nuovamente tentare di ucciderlo. Era così entusiasta e bisognoso di sentirsi nuovamente vivo...

Erik traeva la propria soddisfazione in modo completamente differente da Charles. In comune avevano _loro_. Tutto il resto era milioni di anni luce distante.

Ad Erik piacevano i motori, si sa, e la velocità. Provare e vivere la velocità. Erik andava sempre veloce, in tutto: parlava veloce, guidava veloce, correva, un tempo, veloce, mangiava veloce. Erik faceva tutto in fretta, tutto subito. E quando finiva, ricominciava con qualcos’altro di ancora più rapido.

Aveva molto più in comune con Raven che con Charles .

Xavier di contro era riflessivo. Era un preciso, capace di rifare e revisionare un progetto finché non fosse perfetto, impiegando il tempo necessario.

Non che fosse lento, tutt’altro, ma la velocità era, per lui, l’equivalente dell’approssimazione.

Se vai in fretta non puoi, mai, in alcun modo, essere accurato.

Erik dava di matto quando Charles sosteneva questa sua teoria. Ribatteva sempre dicendo che era lui a non essere in grado di far bene qualcosa in modo rapido ed efficace, e discutevano per ore.

Charles aveva guidato un’auto con Erik come passeggero mezza volta, durante una breve vacanza. Avevano noleggiato una Peugeot 3008 color ruggine e percorrevano una romantica strada tra colline e vigneti in Italia.

Erik lo aveva fatto accostare. Era letteralmente saltato fuori dall’auto, estratto Charles dall’abitacolo afferrandolo per la camicia con una sola mano, come a ripescare un bambino caduto in mare, e ne aveva preso il posto alla guida.

Da allora la regola di Lehnsherr era che Charles avrebbe potuto guidare in sua presenza solo in caso di: morte di Erik, coma di Erik, emorragia interna di Erik o parto imminente di Erik. L’ultima affermazione lo divertiva sempre molto.

Charles non aveva avuto possibilità di replica e, ogni volta che sedeva accanto ad Erik su di un’auto, pregava Dio che il pilota avesse già consumato il suo bonus di _crash test_ con il destino.

Il rumore della moto era più vicino.

Charles pensò quanto di fatto gli piacesse scorrazzare seduto dietro ad Erik su quella cazzo di motocicletta.

Gli piaceva abbracciarlo durante le loro gite fuori porta, stringerlo afferrandolo in vita e godersi il panorama. Tutto era piacevole fintanto che Erik non dava gas e cominciava a sfrecciare come un pazzo. Allora Charles si incazzava, lo afferrava più forte, Erik rallentava e lui non gli rivolgeva la parola per più di un’ora. Quando ripartivano la sequenza si ripeteva. Inesorabile.

Che fastidio quella moto...

Ma affidandosi alla leggi della statistica, Charles si era convinto che le probabilità che Erik fosse vittima di un altro incidente mortale erano troppo esigue: usava quel veicolo davvero poco, era spesso in trasferta e i suoi mezzi di sintesi al bacino e all’anca non gli consentivano di stare cavalcioni sulla sella troppo a lungo.

Erik arrivò, ovviamente, rapido accostando proprio davanti a Charles e Logan che sembrava essersi dipinto quel cazzo di ghigno sul volto.

“Ciao” salutò Lehnsherr entusiasta sollevando la parte anteriore del suo casco jet.

“Ciao” rispose più mesto Charles.

L’attenzione di Erik fu immediatamente catturata dall’uomo alto e prestante dietro a Charles.

“Ciao pilota” esordì l’australiano. Charles avvampò stupidamente. “Sono Logan” e allungò la mano stringendo forte quella guantata di Erik.

Lehnsherr impiegò un millisecondo ad inquadrare Logan. Aveva scopato con decine di uomini come lui: li chiamava i pirati. Erano i bucanieri dei locali notturni, i poco di buono in cerca solo di sesso facile, quelli che una volta finito si dileguavano nelle tenebre come ladri.

“È un piacere. Ci siamo già incontrati?” chiese immediatamente scrutando il volto di Logan.

L’australiano si accese una sigaretta sghignazzando, Charles aveva le mani sudate.

“Abbiamo condiviso qualcosa, possibile?” rilanciò Logan sbuffando fumo.

A Charles andò di traverso la saliva e prese a tossire. Erik spostò rapido lo sguardo sul compagno, poi sorridendo tornò su Logan.

“Aiutami a ricordare...”

Logan fece una pausa che a Charles sembrò lunghissima, lui ed Erik si guardavano e sembrava una gara a chi aveva il ghigno più strafottente.

“Oh beh, è passato un po’ di tempo” iniziò. “Charles mi ha messo la lingua in bocca, se non ricordo male, mentre tu, nella tua, avevi qualcosa di decisamente più interessante!” esclamò perforando Charles con il suo sguardo delinquente e facendogli subito dopo l’occhiolino.

Charles avvampò come un cerino. Ma almeno Logan aveva citato la notte al Ku Klub e non altro...

Erik restò qualche istante inespressivo, poi si aprì in un sorriso carico di intesa.

“Mmmm.... senza essere in ginocchio non ti avevo riconosciuto, Logan. La _sola_ lingua di Charles deve averti colpito parecchio quella notte per ricordarti tutto così bene”.

Lo disse con semplicità, quasi con dolcezza, ma colpendo nel segno come un cecchino. Charles stava bruciando e aveva smesso di guardare entrambi, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi piedi. Logan aveva un sorriso tirato e la sigaretta che penzolava da un angolo delle labbra.

“Già...” rispose. “Difficile dimenticare uno come Charles”.

Fu tutto così imbarazzante. Charles pensava solo a come uscire da quella situazione.

D’un tratto afferrò il casco fissato alla sella della moto e se lo infilò.

“Dobbiamo andare” disse rapido. “Ciao Logan” farfugliò senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ciao Katyperry” rispose l’australiano accarezzandogli il braccio ed indugiando sul suo gomito. Fece particolare attenzione al fatto che Erik fosse ben attento a registrare quel tocco. “Pilota, è stato un piacere, diciamo. Magari ci si rivede” e, nel pronunciare quella supposizione, ammiccò a Lehnsherr esplicito.

Erik si limitò ad un cenno con la testa e ad un sorriso complice che non riuscì a spegnere. Si abbassò la visiera del casco e diede gas, scodinzolando tra le auto nel traffico.

Charles si reggeva ai maniglioni posteriori, accaldato e a disagio.

Logan era l’unico uomo con cui avesse fatto sesso, a parte Erik, negli ultimi due anni. Ed era lo stesso uomo che lo aveva consolato scopandolo e lasciandosi scopare mentre Erik giaceva distrutto in un letto di ospedale.

Charles era a disagio e non riusciva a risalire da quel pozzo di vergogna in cui era precipitato.

Quando arrivarono a casa Erik fissava la schiena di Charles sghignazzando. Aveva capito perfettamente chi fosse Logan e non gli importava assolutamente. Ma godeva malignamente nel vedere Charles rodersi per quella di situazione.

Decise di stuzzicarlo ancora un po’.

“Allora... Logan, eh?” iniziò sornione. “Quello della notte al Ku...” disse storcendo la bocca di lato.

“Sì...” bisbigliò Charles. “Lui” confermò con un sorrisetto tirato.

“E basta?” chiese schietto Erik. “Pareva particolarmente attratto, come se ti conoscesse molto meglio” continuò suadente. “Per esperienza posso dire che questo effetto lo fai ad uno stadio successivo al bacio...” malignò fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

Charles era completamente paonazzo.

“Te l’ho detto, tempo prima ci eravamo già _conosciuti_ ” farfugliò.

“Già. Non è che per caso, faccio un’ipotesi, bada...non è che, magari, è uno di quelli che ti sei scopato mentre ero in ospedale?” Erik si stava divertendo molto. Charles era completamente sopraffatto dalla vergogna.

“Io... io... sì” confessò infine.” L’unico, in verità. Sono sempre stato a letto solo con lui” disse d’un fiato.

Oh... questo colpì un po’ Erik, convinto che Charles, durante la sua convalescenza, avesse avuto incontri del tutto occasionali, volti al mero sfogo fisico. Invece era stato sempre e solo con Logan. Interessante...

“Erik, senti, mi dispiace io...” si fermò senza sapere bene cosa dire. Era così a disagio!

“Sai cosa penso, Charles?”

Erik era divenuto improvvisamente serio, a Charles mancò la terra sotto i piedi e si appoggiò al muro.

“Cosa?” chiese in un bisbiglio.

Ora cosa avrebbe fatto? Una scenata? Si sarebbe arrabbiato? Avrebbe sbraitato e poi sarebbe uscito? Charles non aveva idea di quale sarebbe stata la reazione di disappunto di Erik. Non avevano mai avuto quel tipo di discussioni, tra loro non c’era stato il tempo, non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi.

“Penso che tu...” disse piano avvicinandosi al viso di Charles. “Penso che tu abbia un cazzo di buon gusto, porca puttana!” esclamò entusiasta con tutti i suoi denti in mostra, sembrava matto. “Dico sul serio, dear: è un figo vero! Un po’ a trama spessa, ma figo! Chissà come scopa... dai racconta!”

Charles non poteva crederci.

Era così sorpreso dalle parole di Erik che non riusciva a dire una parola...

Come poteva pensare che avesse voglia di raccontargli il sesso con Logan?! Lo aveva cercato in preda allo sconforto e la frustrazione, per essere consolato e sentirsi meno solo, vivendo tutto con sensi di colpa, pentendosi ogni volta che aveva osservato il viso stanco e sofferente di Erik quando era ricoverato.

“Erik, per favore...” lo pregò.

“Dai! Racconta! Sembra promettente...”

“Erik no” disse risoluto.

“Sembra ben disposto...” insinuò Lehnsherr ammiccando.

“Erik! No!” ribadì alzando la voce.

Per la miseria...

Erik voleva certamente finire a letto con Logan, era evidente.

In passato aveva vissuto serate di eccessi e sesso con più di un uomo, ma erano sempre stati incontri occasionali, dettati dalla mera lussuria e dalla disinibizione dovuta dall’alcol.

Erik era il suo compagno, Logan era stato... una specie di strano amico con beneficio?

Sarebbe stato troppo strano. Troppo intimo.

E poi... Erik e Logan... si erano piaciuti all’istante. Sembravano attratti come magneti, entrambi pervasi dalla stessa smania.

No! Assolutamente no! Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di gestirli insieme. E non era neppure certo di aver voglia di condividere Erik con qualcuno, certamente non con uno come Logan, così seducente e maledettamente bravo a letto!

“Il fatto che tu stia riflettendo così a lungo non fa che intrigarmi di più, sai?” incalzò Erik sempre più vicino al viso di Charles. Non si levava quel sorrisetto stronzo dalla faccia. “È bravo, vero? Più bravo di me?” chiese con un ghigno imbronciato.

“Smettila, ti prego”.

Fece per allontanarsi ma Erik lo placcò spingendolo contro alla parete.

“Chiamiamolo” gli sussurrò all’orecchio sbaciucchiandogli subito dopo il collo. “Voglio vedere... voglio vedere come ti sbatte” bisbigliò volgare mordendogli la mandibola.

“Erik... Erik smettila”.

Ma Erik non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi.

Lo schiacciava sempre di più, si strusciava contro di lui eccitato toccandolo ovunque.

“Chiamiamolo, ci divertiremo tantissimo” ripropose infilandogli la lingua in bocca.

“Ho detto no, maledizione” gnaulò Charles. “Non voglio fare una cosa a tre con lui... e con te... Erik... Erik, smettila” ma era così eccitato e le carezze di Erik erano sempre, fottutamente, perfette e sapienti.

“Non fare il guastafeste, Charles...”

Provò ad opporsi ancora, con sempre meno convinzione e resistenza.

Assecondò l’approccio di Erik e presero a palpeggiarsi senza mai smettere di intrecciare le loro lingue, provò a spogliare Lehnsherr ma lui lo fermò.

“Nah! _Katyperry_...” disse sfottendolo. “Chiamalo!”

Alcune ore dopo nel loro letto c’erano tre corpi esausti.

Fu travolgente, appagante e molto impegnativo.

Charles supino fissava il soffitto. Alla sua destra Logan ronfava piano sdraiato sulla pancia, teneva un braccio sull’addome di Charles. Dall’altro lato Erik, coricato sul fianco, con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, giocherellava con i pochi peli che Charles aveva sotto all’ombelico.

Sollevò il viso e gli sorrise. Poi lo baciò piano.

Charles desiderava quel contatto, si era abituato ormai ad un godere diverso, a fare l’amore. Quella sfrenata seduta di sesso lo aveva sfiancato e soddisfatto, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva come se mancasse qualcosa.

Continuarono a baciarsi per un po’, accarezzandosi sorridendo e sussurrando parole gentili. Charles si liberò dalla stretta di Logan che non si mosse e si strinse di più ad Erik. Il compagno lo trascinò sopra di sé senza smettere di toccarlo.

Voleva Erik esclusivamente per sé, voleva essere l’unico a baciare quel corpo e a godere delle sue attenzioni. In breve presero a fare l’amore silenziosamente, piano, di fianco a Logan che sembrava non essersi mai svegliato.

Improvvisamente l’australiano aprì un occhio con aria sufficiente, sbuffò e si girò dall’altra parte.

“A sapere che finivo a letto con Rossella O’Hara e Rett Buttler mi portavo dell’insulina: mi state facendo venire il diabete!” grugnì scontroso spintonandoli per accomodarsi meglio su di un fianco.

Charles ed Erik rimasero interdetti qualche istante e poi scoppiarono a ridere affannati e sudati, ma non si fermarono.

“Vedete di non metterci tutta la serata” li esortò Logan acido dando loro rispettosamente di spalle, in quello che Charles capì essere un sincero e delicato atto di pudore nei loro confronti.


End file.
